Going Home
by teanc09
Summary: Will/Mac. Multi-chapter. Tornadoes bring Will home to Nebraska.
1. Chapter 1

**Going Home**

_Set after Season One._

* * *

Will was on the telephone, leaning back in his chair, with his feet propped on his desk when Mackenzie came in, in a rush. She quickly grabbed the remote on his desk and changed one of the channels.

"I'll call you back," Will said getting off the phone.

"What am I looking at, Mac?

"There are massive storms that have produced several tornadoes in Lincoln, Nebraska. Communications are very strained and there seem to be sections of the city that are completely destroyed," she explained.

Will grabbed his blackberry and scrolled until he found the number he was searching for and dialed. He was pacing around his office, and extremely worried from the look on his face. Mackenzie didn't know how to help him. "Kate, it's Will. Call me when you get this message. If you can't get me, call Mackenzie McHale, her number is 646.234.2332. She will know where I am at all times. I love you."

The message was repeated twice more, once for his other sister, Jane and for his brother Michael. They all lived in Lincoln. After his last call he leaned against his desk and Mackenzie came to stand next to him. "Can I do anything," she asked.

He looked lost and for a moment she wasn't sure he heard her and then he was in her arms, his head buried against her shoulder.

Charlie walked in and said, "Do we know anything new?"

"Nothing," she said.

"Will, are you all right to go on tonight?"

When he pulled away from her shoulder Charlie could see the worry in his eyes. "Yes, I'll be fine."

"You can tell me no, but I want to send you and Mac to Lincoln and broadcast from there for the next few days. You'll put a human face to this tragedy."

"Will you come with me," Will asked Mac. He was asking a more personal question than Charlie.

"For as long as you want," she said.

"After tonight's broadcast both of you go pack and I'll have a corporate jet ready to take you out. You'll need to take a cameraman with you and we'll run graphics from here. I'll find you a satellite truck. Mac can produce and be with you every step. Lonny will have to go with you."

"Okay."

"And if you need anything, and I do mean anything, you will call me, William, do I make myself clear?"

"Thanks," he said.

"Okay, I'll let you get ready for the show. As I know more, I'll let you know."

Mac was sure Will could handle doing the broadcast, as he was a pro. Seeing all the damage in Lincoln she wasn't so sure. "Are you sure you're okay to remotely broadcast from Lincoln?"

"No, but it's something I have to do. And as long as you're going to be there, I'll get through it, Mac."

Somehow they made it through the show. The tornadoes and the damage they had caused were the stories of the hour. Will was a consummate professional and explained as he signed off that they would be broadcasting from Lincoln tomorrow night and that they'd be there for the next few days. After he threw to Terry Smith, he quickly left the studio and headed straight for his office.

Mac was still in the control room with her team. "As all of you heard Will is going to be on the air from Lincoln tomorrow. I will be on the ground with him. Graphics will be run from here and Jim will be producing. Does anyone have any questions?"

There weren't questions, and Mac knew that Jim could handle the assignment and that he would make things run smoothly for her and Will.

"Jim, a word," Mac said as she left the control room. He followed her as she went into her office and began gathering both things she would need for tonight and the next few days. "Are you okay with this arrangement?"

"You can count on me," Jim said.

"I know I can," Mac said, touching his arm. "I may have to have Sloan vamp some for Will. Prep her as much as you can and if you need anything, call Charlie. I don't know if cell phones will be working, they aren't currently."

"Isn't Will from Nebraska?"

"Outside Lincoln."

"Let us know if there is anything you need," he said, leaving her office.

After Mac packed she walked over to Will's office. He was staring at his Blackberry. "Good show," she said as she entered his office. "Heard anything?"

He shook his head and looked up at her. He was hurting and she wasn't able to fix this for him. She walked around his desk and leaned against it, next to him. "Do you have everything from here packed?"

He nodded. "Why won't anybody call, Mac?"

"I'm sure the storm did damage to the cell towers. They may not be able to, Billy."

"I know," he said, sounding defeated.

"Have Lonny take you home and get packed. Charlie has a car taking me to my apartment and once I'm packed I'll meet you at your apartment." All she wanted to do was to take him into her arms and keep him safe from possibly the worst news to come out of Lincoln. They had been hearing about the death tolls rising and the lack of communication was making everyone nervous.

"You'll be by soon," he asked.

"Promise. I just need to pack some clothes and supplies. Do you have a sleeping bag?"

"Yes, should I bring it?"

"I would, just in case. I've talked with Jim, he's ready with anything we need. Charlie is arranging for a cameraman to meet us at the airport."

"What kind of clothes should I pack?"

"No suits but bring a few ties, just in case. Business casual."

"Okay, go get packed and I'll see you soon."

She stood and kissed the top of his head as she left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the reviews - they are very motivating and deeply appreciated.**

* * *

About an hour and a half later he heard the elevator door open. "Will," she yelled.

"In the bedroom."

She followed the sound of his voice until she saw him sitting on his bed. "Billy?"

He had been crying. She saw the faint traces of tear tracks on his cheek. "What's wrong," she asked, sitting on the bed next to him. "I can't remember the last time I spoke with any of my siblings. We aren't close. I guess Kate and I are the closest, but even then, it's been ages since I've talked with her."

"I'm sorry."

"I was packing and I saw a shirt that Kate had sent me and it snowballed from there."

She wanted to hug him but she wasn't sure he was up for a hug from her. "How about I help you pack?"

"Thanks."

She wanted to make this as easy as possible for him. She gathered the clothes and stuffed them into a suitcase he had laid out on the floor. All the while he was watching her.

"Did you find a sleeping bag?"

"No luck, sorry."

"No worries. Is your toiletry kit under the sink," she asked as she went into his bathroom.

She found the kit and put in his toothbrush, razor and a few other personal items she knew he would want with him. She added the kit to his suitcase. "Shall we go?"

"Thank you," he said. "I don't know how I'm going to do this, Mac."

"We'll do it together, okay? I'm right here with you." He was starting to scare her. He'd seemed fine during the broadcast but since then he seemed lost.

Lonny was waiting at the elevator, downstairs, for them. He had the SUV running and ready to go. He helped grab Will's things and put them in the back of the truck. Lonny explained that another member of the security team would be driving them to the airport.

Everything was a haze for Will. He didn't know how they'd gotten from his apartment out to the private airport. All he knew was that Mac was sitting beside him.

When they boarded, their cameraman was already there, sitting in the back of the plane. Lonny went back to sit with him. Mac guided Will toward the front of the plane, onto a couch.

She needed to take his temperature and see how he was reacting. "You've got several options. We can sit here and talk about work. Or about your siblings, or whatever you want, although if you choose baseball, I'll try, but I will not really be able to hold up my end of the conversation. We could sit here and I'll hold your hand and just be quiet." She saw him react to her saying she'd hold his hand. "Or we can sit here and I'll hold your hand and you tell me about Kate, Jane and Michael. Or you can curl up and lay your head in my lap and sleep."

When he didn't answer her immediately she wasn't sure if she'd pushed too far. Not being one to back down, she took his hand in hers and looked expectedly at him. "What do you want to know about my sisters and brother?"

"Anything," anything to get him talking. "What is the age difference between you all?"

"Kate is almost two years younger. Jane is two younger than Kate and Michael is a year younger than Jane."

She kept him talking for most of their flight. She could tell he was tired but she wasn't sure if he'd sleep or not. "Do you want to lay down and try to get some rest? Charlie said the morning show might throw to us, assuming we have a satellite truck."

Without a word he curled up on the couch and laid his head in Mac's lap, all the while still holding onto her hand.

He was jolted awake when their plane touched down, Mac's hand still holding his. He sat up and moved next to her, not yet ready to leave her side, he laid his head on her shoulder, trying to wake up. "Did you sleep any?"

"Some," she answered, cryptically.

Will's phone rang and the caller id said it was Charlie. "Hey, Charlie."

Mac knew Charlie was worried about sending Will out for this assignment. Will was listening to Charlie when the pilot came out and said that it would be a few minutes until they could deplane. Mac thanked the pilot and waited for Will to finish up with Charlie.

"There will be both a satellite truck and a SUV meeting us. Charlie wants our cameraman to go with the satellite truck and get B-Roll for the morning shows. You and I are going to scout a location and once we've established the satellite truck will meet back up with us."

"Do you have a spot in mind?"

"I think near the hospital, but out of the way, too. I don't want to interfere but I think we'd have access to the physicians and we'd find people who want to talk. After 9/11 do you remember how the missing bulletin boards went up?" She nodded and he continued, "I'd like to set something like that up for Lincoln for people searching."

"I think that's a great idea. I'll get Neal to set it up today and we'll announce that it is available tonight."

"Charlie said that he hasn't found us a place to stay yet, so we may be sleeping in the SUV."

"When I was embedded I learned to sleep just about anywhere," she said. The topic of her time away rarely came up.

"Personally, I hope he finds us something," he said smiling. I much prefer a bed to a car."

"Me, too."

The pilot came out and opened the cabin door and helped secure the staircase to the plane. Out the hatch Will could see both the satellite truck and a SUV waiting on them.

"I'm going to go talk to Scott," she said.

Will looked confused. "The cameraman, his name is Scott," she explained. "We have satellite phones so we can communicate if the cellular communications are spotty." Will nodded his understanding. "As much as I love holding your hand, I'm going to need my hand back." Will looked uncomfortable and she would not have him regretting reaching out to her. She took his chin in her hand and made him look at her. "You are not getting rid of me that easily. Swear to me that you'll let me know what's going on inside your head. I'm here for you, both personally and professionally."

"Thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

Lonny, Mac and Will got their luggage and equipment loaded into the SUV while Scott got their camera equipment into the satellite truck.

Mac was giving instructions to Scott about the B-Roll footage she was hoping for and gave him one of the satellite phones so she could let him know where to meet them for the morning show.

Charlie had a local guy drive Scott around in the satellite truck and had a local producer there to drive Lonny, Mac and Will. Once all the introductions were completed Scott went out to see what kind of footage he could find while Mac and Will climbed into the back of the SUV. Their driver's name was Jack.

"Do you know where you want to set up," Jack asked.

"Near the hospital…maybe in the park across the street…I'm guessing there is still a park there," Will said.

"There is. Not too much damage, so it would be a good location to shoot from."

"Good, let's try there, first. We may have to move but it's a good starting point."

Jack drove them to the park by the hospital. The devastation all around was stunning. There would be rows and rows of houses destroyed and all of a sudden there would be one remaining. Without the houses and businesses as landmarks it was difficult to find their way to the park. All the while Mac and Will were taking in all of the destruction.

When they arrived at the park there were people gathering, holding onto pictures, looking for loved ones.

"I need to see if anyone is in the hospital, Mac."

"Let me go, okay," she asked, her hand on his arm. He nodded his consent.

Will checked his cell phone to see if he had any messages and discovered that he had no service in this part of the city. He started writing up his notes for he and Mac to go over. It was almost six a.m. local time and the early news would want to throw to them in a while for their report. He called Scott to let him know where they had set up and to get there as soon as possible.

After a few minutes Mac came back out and explained that the victims had been taken to multiple locations but there were none of his family members there, being treated.

Will explained that he'd called Scott and that he was on the way. It wasn't long until Scott showed up and they'd parked the satellite truck perpendicular to the SUV so that they would have a barrier up to keep people out of their shot.

It wasn't long until Charlie called on the satellite phone to see if they were set up. "We're set up in a park across from the hospital. There are people standing around with pictures," Will explained.

"Are you ready for New York to throw to you?" Charlie was trying to keep Will in his professional headspace.

"Let me check with Mac, but I think so, hold on," he said and pulled the phone from his ear. "Mac, Charlie wants to know if we are ready for the morning show to throw to us?"

Mac looked at Scott and asked, "are we ready? Is our signal good?" She wanted to get them on the air, but she wouldn't go unless they were ready.

"We're ready," Scott replied.

Mac turned back to Will and said, "we're ready, if you are." She needed to know he was okay to go on the air.

He brought the phone back up and said, "give us five minutes and we're ready to go, Charlie."

"Thanks," he said and hung up.

Will moved in front of the camera and took the microphone that Scott handed him. Mac helped him attach his earpiece to his collar. "I'm ready," he said to Mac. She smiled at him and squeezed his arm. In her ear she heard the control room say ninety seconds.

"Ninety seconds, Will. You will be talking to Heather Armstrong in New York."

He nodded his acknowledgement and looked over the papers he was holding.

"Here we go, in five," she then began counting down on her fingers. Heather welcomed Will to her show and began asking him where he was located. They segued into what he had observed and then she asked about his show later that evening. She had kept it all professional and never mentioned that Will was from outside of Lincoln. Mac's respect for the anchor was ratcheted up a notch.

"We're clear. Great segment, Billy." She knew using her nickname for him would get his attention.

"Thanks," he said, removing his earpiece. "I'm going to go talk to the people who watched the segment."

Mac called Neal and explained what Will wanted to do with their website, to make it a bulletin board where people could post about missing friends and family and to try to reconnect. Neal was excited about the project and explained that he could have it set up today and that they could announce tonight on their show. He was going to make it live as soon as it was ready but the official announcement would be on the show, but people could start posting. As she was ending her call she heard Will yell, "Michael."

She ran over to see what was going on and saw Will embracing a man that looked very similar to himself, just a bit shorter. Lonny was keeping the crowd back and smiled at Mac.

Will eased the man back but kept his hand on Michael's shoulder. "Are you all right?"

"I am."

"Thank God," Will said and embraced the man again.

Mac could tell that Michael was a bit frazzled, but he was smiling, as was Will. As Mac moved into Will's line of sight he winked at her. "I want to introduce you to someone," he said to Michael.

"Mackenzie McHale, Michael McAvoy."

"It's very nice to meet you," she said extending her hand.

"Thank you, you, too," he said accepting her handshake.

"Are you okay?"

"Still shaken up a bit from yesterday, but doing okay. I can't find Kate and Jane," he said to Will. "I was coming to check the hospital, when I heard him yell my name."

"I checked earlier, they aren't here."

Michael wasn't sure what Mac's role was but played along. "Thanks for checking."

"I'm happy to go check again, we've been here a while," she offered.

"Thank you," Will said. Michael started to offer to go with her but Will shook his head, "let her go. She will check thoroughly and won't miss anything."

"If you're sure."

"The one thing I know for certain beyond any doubt is that you can trust Mac."

Both men watched as she walked over to the hospital and disappeared inside.

"Come over here," Will said, moving back toward the SUV. "More privacy."

"When did you get here, Will?"

"We flew in over night. Landed a few hours ago and have been working since. I think we're done for a while. Let's get some breakfast and we'll figure out where to look for our sisters."

"They were living together, did you know that?"

"No, how is that possible? They fight all the time," Will said.

"I'm not sure but they moved in together about six months ago and somehow it's working. I did go by their house but it was destroyed. If I hadn't had my gps, I would never have found the place."

"We were talking about that earlier with our driver and how you don't realize how dependent you are on the landmarks and houses."

"My phone isn't working but I did drive by each of their offices and they weren't there. I've checked the smaller hospitals, but they could be at a shelter or with the Red Cross, I just don't know where to look, now."

"Have you filed a police report," Will asked.

"No…that's a great idea."

"Okay, we'll work on that as soon as Mac gets back. Hang out here a minute. I've got to talk to our cameraman."

Mac returned as Will was talking with Scott. "Anything," Michael asked.

"I'm sorry, no."

"Did you check with the morgue?"

"I did."

"None of the nurses, social workers, nothing?"

Will overheard Michael questioning Mac. She was letting him question everything she'd checked. She knew he was feeling helpless.

"I need to go check for myself," he said and started walking away.

"We'll be here, packing up."

"Mac?"

"He's feeling helpless and he doesn't know me."

"I told him he could trust you…that if there was anything to find out you'd get the information."

"It's all right," she said, laying her hand on his arm.

They had packed up all of their equipment by the time that Michael came back. "Do you want to go get some breakfast, Mac," Will asked.

"Please."

"I talked to Scott and explained that we were going to take a few hours and plan tonight's show and talk to the staff in New York. He's going with the satellite truck to a local station, along with Jack, to grab a couple hours sleep and then they are going to drive around to scout locations," Will said.

"Come get breakfast with us, Michael," Mac asked.

"How about we go back to my house and I'll fix you breakfast. I don't know if you'll find anything open."

"I don't want to impose," she started but was interrupted by Michael.

"My way of apologizing for my behavior earlier."

"That's not necessary," she offered but could tell she wasn't going to get any further. "That sounds nice. Thanks."

"Are you parked close," Will asked.

"Just around the corner. You can follow me," he said and left to get in his car.

"He really doesn't need to apologize," Mac said to Will as they were getting in the SUV, letting Lonny drive.

"He should, he was rude."

"He's scared, Billy, it's understandable."

Will took her hand and held it the entire ride to Michael's house. Michael's neighborhood hadn't taken a direct hit by any of the tornadoes. There looked to be some wind damage but nothing major.

When they arrived Will helped Mac out of the SUV and held her hand as they walked toward the house with Lonny following closely.

"Does anyone else live here," Lonny asked.

"Lonny's security and needs to secure the house before I can go inside."

Michael looked taken aback and wasn't sure how to react. "Feel free," he said handing Lonny the door key. "No one else lives here."

"I'm sorry about that, I've gotten death threats," Will started to explain but was interrupted by Lonny.

"All clear. Thank you for understanding," he said to Michael. "I'll be out here."

"You're welcome to come in," Michael said.

"Thanks, I'm fine."

Michael led Will and Mac inside and took their coats. "Please make yourself at home. What would you like for breakfast?"

"Mac," Will deferred to her.

"Anything really is fine."

"Okay, let's start with coffee," Michael said, and then added, "or do you drink tea," he asked Mac.

"Coffee, please."

"Will?"

"Eggs and toast and coffee."

"You got it. Mac, eggs and toast work for you?"

"Sounds wonderful."

They were all being very careful around each other.

"We need to report Kate and Jane missing," Will explained to Mac.

"Okay," Mac said opening her notebook. "We can also put their information up on the website. Neal said he'd have it up today and that we can announce during the show tonight.

"That's great. What do you think should be the plan for tonight?"

"We need to go out and see if we can talk to anybody in charge…Mayor, City Council, anyone."

"It's like a war zone out there," Michael said. "You may want to stay in close," he said to Mac.

"It's okay. We'll scout locations later today and make sure we have security, in addition to Lonny."

"I know this isn't New York, but there are plenty of bad neighborhoods to avoid and we have had a serial rapist on the loose for several months now. Who knows what will happen with all the police tied up in search and rescue."

"I appreciate the warning. We will be careful and won't put ourselves deliberately in harm's way, I promise you that."

"You don't," Michael started to say but was cut off by Will.

"Mac has been in real war zones. There's very little she hasn't seen and she can handle herself."

"What war zones," Michael questioned.

Mac wasn't sure what Michael's problem was with her, or if it was the situation, but she had had enough of his attitude.

"Iraq and Afghanistan. Are those real enough for you?"

Will could feel the tension coming off of Mac and Michael. "I know you don't know Mac, Michael, but you can trust her. I told you this earlier. If you have a problem with us here, say so. I know Mac has my back, just like I've got hers. We are a team and very good at what we do because we implicitly trust one another."

"How long…."

"Don't finish that sentence. My relationship with Mac is my business. I trust her implicitly and if that isn't good enough for you, then we will say thank you for breakfast and go. If I find anything out about Kate and Jane I will let you know."

"Make your own damn breakfast," he said, storming out of the kitchen.

Mac was speechless.

"I'm sorry," Will said. "You shouldn't have had to deal with that. Michael has always been a bit dramatic."

"Thank you," she said and kissed his cheek. "You don't have to defend me."

"I will defend you until the day I die, Mackenzie."

She wasn't sure what was going on with their relationship, but she couldn't stop herself from hugging him.

He gladly accepted her into his arms and held her there until he felt the tension easing from her body.

"How about I make you some eggs," he said against her ear.

She nodded her head in agreement but really didn't want to leave his arms.

He eased her back so he could see her face. "I'm not sure what's going on with him. He's all over the place."

"It may be shock, or PTSD. He needs to talk to someone."

"We should do a segment on the emotional aspects of the survivors," he suggested.

"I like it."

"Okay, think about how we could frame it and see if we can find any experts we can get in New York. I'm going to work on breakfast," he said kissing her temple. He took the eggs that Michael had started and added some milk and spices.

"Can I help any," she asked.

"Want to try the toast?"

He was always encouraging of Mac helping in the kitchen. She didn't enjoy it like he did, but she enjoyed being with him.

"Sure, how hard can that be," she asked.

He turned and smiled at her.

She found a pan and laid out the bread and buttered it while she waited for the oven to be ready.

"Good job," he encouraged.

When breakfast was ready she asked, "do you want to take him a plate?"

Will sighed and she could tell he didn't want to deal with Michael, or his attitude. "I don't mind to," she offered.

"No, you don't need his attitude, which I don't understand. I'll take him some food."

Will took a plate out to Michael, but when he wouldn't answer his door, Will placed the food on the floor and let him know it was there.

"Any luck," she asked as he came back to the kitchen.

He shook his head and looked disgusted.

"Come sit down and eat with me."

He smiled and sat down next to her. They finished their breakfast and cleaned up the kitchen.

"Do we just leave," she asked.

"I'll leave him a note. Will you hand me my notebook?"

Mac handed him the notebook and started gathering her things.

Will completed his note and placed it on the counter where it couldn't be missed. "Let's go do some exploring, Mac."

"Let's," she agreed and they left Michael's house and headed to the main Red Cross shelter.


	4. Chapter 4

**There have been a couple of questions about whether or not Mac knows Will's siblings and for this story none of the siblings know Mac and Mac doesn't know them. Sorry for any confusion.**

* * *

Will stayed outside of the Red Cross shelter with Lonny while Mac went in search of a person in charge of the shelter.

"Excuse me," Mac said approaching a check-in station.

"Hello, how may I help you," the woman behind the desk asked.

"My name is Mackenzie McHale and I work for Atlantis Cable News."

"Kate McAvoy. Nice to meet you."

"Are you Will's sister," she asked, shocked.

"I am. Do you know Will?"

Mac was smiling at her. "Hang on one second, I'll be right back."

Mac went to the door and motioned for Will to come inside. "What's going on," he asked as they walked into what had been set up as a reception area. "Kate?"

"Oh my God, Will," she screamed and ran to him and jumped into his arms. He easily caught her and held her in his arms.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded and he could feel her breath catch and she was crying. He eased her down so she could touch the floor and held her as she cried. Will looked at Mac as he held his sister and mouthed, "thank you." He could see Mac had tears in her eyes from the emotional display.

Kate pulled back to look at him. "I can't believe you're here."

"We're broadcasting from here for the next few days. We flew in over night and did our first segment this morning."

Kate saw Mac in the background. "I'm so sorry," Kate said, wiping her eyes.

"No worries at all."

"I saw Michael early this morning, he was looking for you and Jane at the hospital. He said he went to your house…."

"There's more to that story that I will tell you later. Jane's fine. The doctor she works for opened his office as a small emergency clinic, so she's been there since just after the tornadoes."

"You're sure you're okay," Will asked.

She smiled at him and said, "I promise."

"Can you tell us who the spokesperson is for the Red Cross and maybe where we might find this person," Mac said.

"You've found me. I'm their spokesperson."

"She can't be on the air," Will said to Mac.

Kate watched the two of them interact. They spoke in cryptic verse that each was able to translate and understand immediately.

"Statement and broadcast outside. Maybe let people show pictures of missing friends and family and lead in to the bulletin board. I wish we had some laptops for people to use."

Kate had to interject. "We have no internet, or phones for that matter, right now."

"What we're doing with the website is to create a bulletin board for people to post on to look for the missing. Similar to the ones that went up after 9/11," Mac explained.

"That's a great idea."

"Not if people can't use it because we have no Internet. But our phones worked out by the airport, so some areas have at least cell service," Mac said.

"Can Neal create some kind of app that will let people post, something really basic?"

She smiled at him and reached for the satellite phone. "Let's find out," she said as she walked toward the door.

"She's amazing," Kate said to Will.

He smiled at his sister and said, "Yes, she is. Tell me about Jane – she's okay?"

"I saw her right after the storms and she was going to her office. That was late yesterday."

"I was so worried about you," he said, putting his arm around her shoulders and pulling her into his side and kissed the side of her head.

"We're lucky, Will. There are so many people who have died and so many more are missing."

Mac came back in smiling. "I'm not sure how it's getting done, but Neal is taking care of it and says they can totally make it happen."

"Who's set up to vamp in New York?"

"Jim's producing for Sloan," she replied. She wasn't sure how he knew that she'd have someone on stand-by, just in case. "How'd you know…?

"Because you always have a back up plan, just in case. I think we'll be okay here, maybe throw to New York for news updates but main focus is here. What's happened, reaction, what's going on now and I do want the segment about how people are dealing with the aftermath psychologically."

"We have counselors in all of our shelters," Kate added.

"Do you know of any one who would be willing to go on the air to talk about the psychological effects of the destruction? An expert is what we're looking for," Mac explained.

"The National Red Cross has a team that specializes in the after effects. Maybe one of them would be willing to talk to you. I'll get you their contact information," she said walking back behind the desk.

While she was looking for the information the elderly volunteer who normally manned the front desk returned. "Are you folks being helped," she asked.

"Yes, thank you," Mac said.

"You look very familiar young man. Are you from around here?"

"Yes, ma'am, I grew up just outside of Lincoln. Will McAvoy," he said, reaching out to shake her hand.

"From the news…."

"Yes. We're broadcasting from here for the next few days. Did you have any storm damage?"

"We were very lucky. We lost a couple of trees but that's it, thank the Lord. There are so many people who lost everything, even their families."

"We've got a makeshift office set up in the back," Kate said, walking them to the office.

It was cramped but they were able to sit. "How many shelters are set up," Mac asked.

"This is the main shelter, but we have people in just about every school gym we have available. Official shelters, there are about twenty five. Those are just the Red Cross ones. I know a couple of the local clubs that have spaces that they have opened up, too along with some churches."

"We need to get out and find people to talk to," Mac said.

"Have you heard anything from anyone at the Mayor's office, or any elected officials," Will questioned.

"No, not yet. I know the Governor is sending in the National Guard to help. They should be here later today. I think they were coming from the other end of the state, at least that was the last I heard."

Mac's satellite phone rang and she excused herself to take the call. As she exited the office she saw Lonny standing by the door, talking to a person wearing a volunteer vest. He immediately saw she was moving. Lonny was very good at his job.

Mac stopped and took the call. She smiled when she heard Charlie's voice. "Is he okay?"

"He's doing great. All siblings accounted for and safe."

They chatted for a few minutes and she explained their plan for the broadcast which Charlie was all for, especially if they could find an elected official to go on the air. When the call was done, she walked back to the office and knocked on the door.

"Everything okay," Will asked.

"Charlie, checking in. He liked the idea of finding an elected official."

"I guess that means we need to go find one," he replied.

"I can, stay here and catch up."

"Mackenzie."

"I'll be fine, I promise."

"You'll need a guide."

"I'll call Jack and get him to drive me."

"Why don't I go with you both and show you where you might find someone to talk to you," Kate offered.

"You don't have to stay here," Will asked.

"No, I'm good to go."

Will smiled at Mac. "Thank you, Kate," Mac said.

As they left the office Kate noticed Lonny following them. Will picked up on her unease. "That's Lonny, he's security. Lonny, come say hello to my sister, Kate."

Lonny caught up with them and introduced himself.

"Do you always travel with security?"

"There have been death threats and the insurance company insists on me having a body man."

Lonny opened the door for Kate and Mac. Kate sat in the front with Will and Mac in the back. Kate gave Lonny directions as he drove.

They spent their afternoon chasing elected officials down and finally found someone to go on the air with them. They toured the areas with the most damage but when it was time to meet Scott, the cameraman, and get set up they couldn't decide where to broadcast. There were many areas they wanted to showcase, but they didn't want to use the situation either. In the end it was Kate that suggested they broadcast outside of the main shelter.

When they returned to the main shelter dinner was being served. They all quickly grabbed a bite to eat and got ready for the show. Kate was chatting with Lonny while they waited. Mac was doing sound checks with New York and chatting with Jim. He had Sloan set and ready to do the news breaks.

Kate watched them do the show and just like in the afternoon she watched how Mac and Will were in sync and worked together amazingly well. Kate genuinely liked Mac. There weren't many woman she knew who could keep up with Will. She knew many tried and he had women throwing themselves at him but she could tell he was really only interested in Mackenzie.


	5. Chapter 5

After the show Kate offered to have Mac and Will stay with her, which they happily agreed. Kate gave Lonny directions back to her house and had him follow her there.

Kate explained that there were plenty of bedrooms and couches, if need be. When she let them inside, there, thankfully, was power. As they settled into the living room Mac's Blackberry came alive, as did Will's. They scrolled through messages and replied to a few. She sat on a bar stool and he was leaning on the bar, next to her.

"Will," Mac said getting his attention. When he looked at her he knew something was wrong.

"What is it?"

"Do you know an embedded EP Steven Jackson, works for CNN?"

Will thought a moment. "I know the name but I don't think I know him, why?"

"He was killed by a suicide bomber a little while ago."

"Iraq?"

"Afghanistan."

"Has it hit the wires already," Will asked.

"No. He's a, was a friend of Jim's."

Kate was watching their interaction from the couch, a few feet away. Will moved to stand behind Mac and placed his hands on her shoulders, rubbing gently. "I'm sorry."

"The Marines couldn't do anything. They rushed him to the field hospital, but it was too late."

"I can't imagine what it's like over there," Kate said. "Not knowing if you're being targeted, or if you are just in the wrong place and if you do get hurt, it's not like there are hospitals and doctor's offices everywhere."

"The hospitals are better than you'd think," Mac replied. "The care given is amazing. It would rival any hospital stateside."

"Sounds like you know something about them, did you do a story or something?"

"I was embedded for twenty six months, in Iraq, Afghanistan and Pakistan."

"Excuse me? You were over there."

"I was."

"Weren't you scared?"

"Sometimes, but we needed to tell the stories of all of these men and women and the sacrifices they make, everyday."

"So, you've visited the hospitals?"

Mac turned her head to look at Will, who was still behind her, rubbing her shoulders. "Are you okay to hear this, you don't know the whole story," she warned.

"Yes," Will replied.

"Mac, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable and please know you don't need to tell me."

She smiled at Kate. "I don't mind to tell you. I will ask that you not discuss this with anyone else. You can ask me any question you have."

Kate nodded, agreeing to Mac's terms.

"When I was in Islamabad I was covering a gathering that quickly got out of hand and became a protest. There were men wearing hooded garments that took me, my senior producer and my cameraman hostage."

Will's hands stopped moving but he kept them on her shoulders.

"We were beaten and I was stabbed. They threw us into the back of a truck and drove us to a warehouse. We were blindfolded and beaten again. There was one man who was filming the entire ordeal. Jim was trying to keep me from bleeding out while he had a skull fracture."

Will moved one arm around her waist and the other across her chest and held her close. Mac entwined her fingers with his that were at her waist.

"Every time the bleeding would slow down they'd come back and make it start again."

Will didn't want to think about what they'd done to make the wound start bleeding again.

"Eventually we were rescued and flown to the Green Zone in Iraq."

"How long," Will asked.

"We were held and tortured for about twenty hours."

"Where were you stabbed," Kate asked.

Mac let go of Will's hand and placed her fingers on the scar just below her breast on her side, "here."

His hand followed hers and caressed the scar.

"Once we arrived at the hospital I was given a transfusion. I'd lost about a third of my blood volume. I came very close to dying."

Will wasn't prepared to hear that she had almost died. He tightened his arms around her and held her to himself, his head next to hers. She felt his tears against her cheek.

"Once I was stabilized they operated and repaired the damage to my side and then a few days later I was flown to Germany for a follow-up surgery. That's the thing about the field hospitals, they do great work but their goal is to get you stable enough to move."

"How long ago was this," Kate asked.

"Just under five years ago."

"Thank you for telling me, I know that wasn't easy," Kate said. "If you'll excuse me, I'll be right back," she said and walked out of the room.

Will turned so she was facing him now. Mac reached up to wipe the tears from his cheeks. He rested his forehead against hers. "I had no idea."

"I'm fine, I swear, Billy."

The use of her nickname for him was all he could take. He pulled her up and into his arms and held her tight. Her arms went around his neck and she stayed pressed against him until Kate came back.

"I'm sorry, I can come back," she offered when she saw Will holding Mac, or maybe it was the other way around.

"You're fine."

"How about a drink," Kate offered.

"Please," Will said. Mac hadn't replied and Will was immediately aware of her lack of response. "Mac?"

"Sorry," she said easing back from Will. "I'd love a drink, please."

He cupped her chin and had her look at him. "Are you okay," he whispered to her.

She nodded, but didn't move away from him.

He pulled her back into his arms and whispered to her, "I've got you, you're safe." The next thing he knew she was crying and all he could do was hold her.

Kate placed their drinks next to them and sat back on the sofa.

Will held her until she stopped crying. "I'm sorry," she said to him.

"None of that. Here, drink some of this," he said handing her the drink that Kate had fixed.

She drank it in one gulp.

"Thank you," she said to Will. "You're turn," she said picking up his glass.

He downed the drink in one swallow. "Come on," he said taking her hand and leading her to the sofa. He sat down and pulled her next to him so he could hold her.

"When was the last time you slept?"

"No idea," Mac answered. "I'd guess about forty hours or so."

"Okay, we need to get you to bed. Do you need something to sleep, or will you be able to?"

"I won't sleep well. There'll be nightmares tonight and I'll apologize now because I'll most likely wake up screaming."

"Where are we sleeping," he asked Kate.

"Lonny is in the far bedroom on the left. There's another guest room on the right and the sofa makes a bed, if need be."

Will didn't want to let Mac out of his sight and if she was going to have nightmares he wanted to be there for her.

"Let's get you tucked in, okay," he asked Mac, holding out his hand.

She took his hand and let him lead her down the hallway. As they passed Kate, Mac hugged her and said "thank you for letting us stay."

"You're welcome. Please let me know if you need anything."

Will kissed his sister's cheek and led Mac into the bedroom. Lonny had placed their bags in the bedroom for them earlier.

"I'm so tired," she said collapsing back on the bed.

"It's been an emotional couple of days, for both of us. I wouldn't have gotten through this without you, Mac."

She was shocked to hear him say that. "I didn't do anything, Will," she said sitting up.

"You were here, that's what helped. You held my hand when I didn't know if any of my siblings were still alive."

"Will…."

"Will you let me help you?"

"I think I've cried enough on your shoulder for today," she said.

"Did you go to therapy?"

"Yes. I couldn't sleep," she said smiling at him. He smiled back at her, remembering how he got started back in therapy.

"Can you sleep now, not tonight, but normally?"

"Usually, I can."

He came to sit on the bed next to her and took her hand in his. "I want to help, any way I can. I just don't know what I can do for you?"

He could tell she wanted to ask him something but she was hesitant to do so. "Anything, Mac."

"The nightmares are going to be bad tonight. I've overly tired and emotionally drained. Sleep is what I need, but I don't know if that's going to happen."

"Why don't we get changed and I'll stay here and talk to you until you fall asleep. And if you wake up screaming, I'll be right here, okay?"

"You don't mind?"

He knew she was thinking about making him comfortable when she was the one who needed comforting. He needed to forgive her and she needed to forgive herself.

"Go change and we'll talk some," he said squeezing her hand.

She found the clothes she wanted to sleep in and took them into the bathroom along with her toiletry bag.

Will knew she'd be a few minutes so he grabbed a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt from his bag and changed. He'd turned down the bed and was sitting there waiting for her.

She came out in pajama pants and a long sleeve t-shirt that was way too big for her.

He immediately recognized the shirt. He'd thought he'd lost it years ago. He held up the covers for her to climb in.

"Thanks," she said wiggling around to get comfortable.

"I'm going to go brush my teeth. I'll be right back," he said kissing her forehead as he got out of bed.

When he returned he got into bed and held his arms open for her to rest against him. "I thought I lost this shirt."

"You left it in my laundry basket."

"I don't guess there's any hope of me getting it back, is there?"

She shook her head. "Didn't think so. It looks good on you."

"Thanks."

"I love you, Mac."

She pushed herself up on her elbow so she could look at his face. "I love you, too, Billy."

"I want another shot at us, Mac."

"I think that's up to you."

"Not completely. You need to forgive yourself, too."

"Not until you forgive me, I can't do it."

"Will you do something for me," he asked.

"Anything."

"Forgive yourself. I forgive you. We need to move forward, we've been stuck here for too long, Mac."

"You what?"

He smiled at her. "I love you, and I forgive you."

"Really?"

"Really, sweetheart. Are you ready to move forward?"

She nodded and smiled at him. He leaned forward and gently kissed her.


	6. Chapter 6

When the kiss ended, he kept his forehead resting against hers. "I want you to try and get some sleep. I'm going to be right here and I'm not going anywhere. Will you try?"

Her first answer was a yawn. She smiled at the timing and then said, "yes." She snuggled against his side and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Close your eyes and just listen, okay?"

She did as he asked and closed her eyes. "I want you to concentrate on my voice. I'm going to talk to you until you fall asleep. I'm going to lay here and hold you and keep you safe." His fingers were dancing across her shoulder and down her arm. It was a very gentle touch. "I love you in this shirt. I love you wearing my clothes even though they are way too big. It's so sexy."

He heard her breathing change and she was asleep. All he wanted to do was to keep her safe. He knew there most likely would be nightmares, but he wanted to be there to wake her, just in case.

He was hoping that she would sleep without the nightmares for at least a few hours and she did. She started thrashing and breathing fast. Then she was moaning and grabbed at her side.

"Mac, wake up, come on," he said while gently jostling her shoulder.

Her eyes popped open.

"What was the dream about," he asked gently.

"Getting stabbed," she said as a tear escaped her eye, that she quickly wiped away.

"You're safe."

"Logically I know that."

He tucked her hair behind her ear and leaned in to kiss her. "Want to try to sleep some more?"

She nodded her agreement and settled back against him, getting comfortable. "Have you slept any?"

"No."

She lifted herself up on her elbow so she could look at him directly. "You have to sleep, Will."

"I'll try if you will."

"Deal," she agreed and snuggled back against him and laced their fingers together.

Eventually they both fell asleep and when Mac turned over on her side Will followed immediately, spooning her with his arm around her waist, pulling her against him. That's how they woke, a few hours later. Mac was first to wake. When she looked over her shoulder she saw him beginning to wake, eyes fluttering.

"Good morning," she said smiling at him.

He stretched and pulled her closer to himself. "It is," he said and kissed her. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I could sleep for another day, but I've got enough for now."

"I know what you mean. When we go home, we'll spend an entire weekend inside, laying on the couch in front of the fire or in bed…how does that sound."

"Perfect, count me in."

They heard voices in the kitchen. "You hungry," he asked?

"I think so. I definitely need caffeine and I don't care whether it's coffee or tea at this point."

"Okay, I'll go see what's going on and you jump in the shower. I'll bring you some type of caffeine."

"Thanks," she said untangling herself from him. "That would be lovely," she said turning to kiss him.

"Mac," he whined, pulling back from her. "This isn't encouraging me to get out of bed."

"Okay, I'll go first," she said and got out of bed. "Come on, your turn," she teased.

He followed her out of the bed and walked toward the door. "Right back, don't use all the hot water," he teased and walked to the hall bathroom and then into the kitchen.

Kate was sitting at the bar drinking her coffee along with Lonny and Jane.

"Hey big brother," Jane exclaimed and went to hug Will.

"Janie, are you okay," he asked taking her into his arms.

"I'm good. It's great to see you in person…it's not the same watching you on television."

"I'm sorry it had to be under such circumstances."

"You're here, that's what's important. Can I interest you in some coffee?"

"I was hoping there was going to be coffee ready."

"Did you sleep okay," Kate asked.

Will smiled at her and said, "yes."

"What's the plan for today, Will," Lonny asked.

"We've not talked about it yet. We'll have a staff meeting with New York later in the morning, but as for what we're going to try to cover here, I'm not sure yet."

"Okay. I'm going to go grab a shower and check in myself."

"I've got to go to work, so you guys are on your own," Kate said. "Come by if you have some time today."

"We'll come by," he promised and kissed her cheek. "Be careful," he added.

Kate just smiled at him as she left.

"Have you eaten," Will asked.

"No, I just got up."

"When did you get home?"

"Not too long after you went to bed. I'm supposed to be off today but I can't stand just sitting around here when there are people who need help."

"Do you want to come with us today?"

"I don't want to be in the way."

"You won't be it's fine. Let me grab some coffee and I'll go get ready and we can figure out the day," he said grabbing two coffee cups.

When Will opened the door he saw Mac, already dressed, sitting on the bed with a towel around her neck, talking on her Blackberry. He'd never known her to be able to get ready so quickly.

She smiled at him when she looked up and mouthed, "thank you," when she accepted the coffee.

"That's great," she said, excited. "When do you move?"

Will looked confused, trying to figure out to whom she was talking. He placed his coffee on the bedside table and grabbed his toiletry kit from his bag and some clothes. He took his queue from Mac who was dressed in Khakis, a t-shirt and a sweater. Her boots were sitting at the foot of the bed.

"I love you, too. I'll see you next week."

She could tell Will wanted to ask about her phone call. "Guess who is moving back to New York?"

"Who?"

"My parents. Sir David was asked to lead the UK Mission to the UN. Evidently there was some sort of sex scandal with the current Ambassador and a call girl, although I didn't see anything about it in the papers. Have you heard anything?"

"No, not at all and that's generally something you'd hear. I didn't know you still called your Dad, Sir David. He loved that."

"Only around family," she clarified.

He smiled at her. "They are back in New York next week?"

"Only Sir David for now. Mom has to close up the house and get things ready to ship."

"I can't wait to see him, it's been too long."

"He missed you."

"We'll make up for lost time."

"As long as you don't let him get you drunk, Billy," she said smiling.

"I'm going to grab a quick shower. Lonny is checking in with his people in New York. Jane is out in the kitchen. Kate left for work. Do you mind if Jane comes with us today?"

"Of course not. I'd love to get to know her," Mac said pulling on her boots.

"Okay, I'll be just a few minutes. Why don't you see what you can find us for breakfast."

Mac grabbed her Blackberry and her bag and started out the door but was stopped by a hand on her waist.

"You're sure you're okay with Jane coming along?"

She turned and pulled him to herself and kissed him. Their kiss lasted longer than their previous contact. They were getting familiar with one another, again. "We'll be fine," she said when she pulled back from him. "Go take your shower."


	7. Chapter 7

On her way to the kitchen she pulled her hair back and tied it up. "Good morning," she said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning. I'm Jane."

"Very nice to meet you, Mackenzie McHale," she said holding her hand out. "Will tells me you're going to be joining us today."

"If you don't mind."

"Not at all. Kate said that the doctor you work for had opened their office as a clinic. Did you see many patients?"

"Actually we did. Our office is in a poorer neighborhood, so we had people that we don't normally see come in and a lot of them didn't want to leave the neighborhood, let alone go to a hospital where they might have a harder time communicating."

"I hadn't thought about the minority population and how this might effect them. That might be a good story to talk about today."

"Are you hungry, I'm sure we could find something that would pass as breakfast. We don't normally cook, so there's not often a lot of food around."

"I know what you mean. It's easier to get take out, usually. I'm up for anything, really, and I certainly could use more coffee."

"That we always have enough of," Jane said laughing and taking Mac's cup to refill. "Let's see what we've got. How do you feel about eggs, we seem to have plenty and I'm not sure why."

"Eggs are great. Do you have any milk, or cream?"

"You are in luck, we do," Jane said handing the cream to Mac.

"Thanks."

"Feel better," Mac heard Jane ask Will.

"Almost human again. I'm not sure when my last shower was."

"Did you fly in over night?"

"We left New York after midnight and then had a segment to do the next morning. That's where I ran into Michael."

"Kate said you'd seen him. How was he when you saw him?"

Will wasn't sure what was going on between his sisters and his brother. "What's going on?"

"Kate and I had to move and we didn't tell him. There's something going on with him and I'm not sure if it's emotional or physical. Or both. He's acting strange, wild mood swings and the latest is that he was arrested for domestic battery on another man."

"Has he come out to you, or Kate?"

"Not to me, but he doesn't really talk to me. He's not really talking to anyone we know of right now."

"We've all expected him to come out since he was a teenager," Will explained to Mac.

"Have you asked him," Mac asked.

"I've not, Jane?"

"Michael doesn't really want anything to do with me and I'm not sure why. Kate is his favorite."

"Jane gave me an idea for a piece – how the storms effect minorities, especially ones whose first language isn't English."

"That's a good one. How large is the minority population here, now?"

"I'll do some research," Mac answered.

"Want me to make breakfast," Will offered.

Mac looked at Jane and nodded her head, encouraging her to let Will cook.

"Really," Jane questioned.

"You've never cooked for her," Mac asked Will.

"I guess not," he replied, trying to think of a time he'd cooked for her.

"Okay, I'm game," Jane, said, relinquishing the eggs to him.

He smiled and kissed her cheek. He and Jane had never really been close, but this visit that seemed to be changing some. Jane had always been one of his biggest fans but he couldn't say the same. They'd never really connected as kids. He'd walk her to school, and protect her but she was really closest to Kate. He was looking forward to spending the day with her and Mac.

Will fixed them all breakfast with the women sitting at the bar, watching him cook.

"So, what's the plan for today, Mac," Will asked.

"We have a meeting with New York in a couple of hours for the pitch. I'd like to go look around the neighborhood where Jane's office is and see if we can get some human-interest stories. I also want Sloan to do something about the economic impact of the destruction."

"We should get the network to promote the bulletin board and maybe we can do a follow up of someone that's located their family."

Jane was watching them and she understood what Kate had told her about them. They worked together and got one another. What she wasn't sure about was their personal relationship. She hadn't been around Will in a long time and she was certainly in awe of Mackenzie McHale. She hoped that they were as good together personally as they were professionally. Hopefully she'd learn more about them by spending time with them today.

Will served Mac and Jane their breakfast and then fixed himself a plate.

"These are really good, Will," Jane said.

"You sound surprised."

"He really is an awesome cook," Mac added.

"Thank you," he said to Mac.

"She's not biased at all," Jane teased.

"Hey…just because I can't cook doesn't mean I don't appreciate his talent," Mac defended with a smile. She really liked Jane and Kate, too.

"Okay, finish your food and we'll go look around," he said.

They all finished their breakfasts and were ready to go to the neighborhood where the Jane's office was located.

Mac was on the phone trying to arrange for interviews, as was Will. Jane was just taking all of it in. She'd never been around Will as a professional news anchor. He'd always been her big brother. They never had been especially close, but she realized that she'd like for them to be closer.

"We've got the Governor," Mac exclaimed.

"Live," Will asked.

"Live, on our air during the A block. He's coming to take a look at the damage. He's only doing News Night."

"That's great," Will said. "I want to wear a tie."

Mac looked thoughtfully at him.

"Come on, Mac, it's the Governor."

"Who, if he has a decent Press Secretary, won't let him wear a tie."

Will continued to look at Mac.

"Compromise?"

Will smiled at her. "You'll let me see and if I think it's too much, you'll take the tie off?"

He knew he'd won a battle. "You have last say," he promised.

The day went by very quickly for Jane. They'd toured the area her office was in and spoke with several business owners who were opening up again for the first time. They had Scott meet them so they could get footage with the business owners and B-Roll to send back to New York.

Will and Mac attended the pitch meeting via phone in the SUV while Jane listened in. She had no idea how complicated an hour of television programming could be. She had a new respect for Will.

After the pitch meeting they went to see Kate. Kate convinced them that they needed to go see Michael. Jane and Kate didn't want Michael to know where they were living, but they did want him to know they were all right. According to Will, Michael had been looking for them in the chaos after the storms.

Will, Kate, Jane and Lonny went to see Michael while Mac stayed at the Red Cross shelter to talk with some of the survivors. After a couple of hours Will, Kate and Jane returned, all looking unhappy.

"What happened," Mac asked.

"He pitched a fit," Kate said.

"I don't understand," Mac said.

"Take his attitude from yesterday and multiple it several times and that was what we saw today. I agree with Jane, there is something going on with him that he needs to address with a therapist, or doctor. He was out of control," Will said.

Mac could see how upset Will was by Michael's behavior. She took his hand and pulled them away from the others. "I'm sorry."

Will shook his head and pulled her into a hug. He needed to feel her in his arms.

"Did you get to talk with many people?"

She knew he didn't want to talk about Michael. He was good at avoidance. She let him get away with it and replied, "I did. I got a lot of good background information. Nothing I really want to use on air, but it helps me to understand."

"How about we go back to the house and go over the run down.

"And look at your ties?"

He pulled back and smiled at her. "Yes," he said and kissed her.

He shocked her with his public display of affection. "Mmmm, nice," she said between kisses. "We're drawing attention."

He leaned his forehead against hers, not wanting to let her go yet.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm upset about Michael and I don't know how to fix that."

"What can I do?"

"Let me wear a tie," he teased.

She smiled and knew it was just a diversion but she let him get away with it for now. "We'll see. I want to see the whole outfit."

"Okay, let's go back to the house and I'll let you dress me," he flirted.

"It's more fun to undress you," she flirted right back.

"We need privacy for that, privacy that we currently don't have with five people in the house."

"I love you. I know you're upset about Michael and I wish I could do something about that for you."

"He's alive and safe, Mac. I can't ask for more than that right now, or at least he's not willing to give us more than that."

"We could give him names of people who could help him, help him deal with whatever he's going through."

"I love you, Mac," he said and kissed her again.

"Let's get out of here, go get some wine and relax for a little bit before the show," she suggested.

He took her by the hand and led her back to his siblings. "We're going to go have some wine and relax for a little bit before the show. Kate, can you leave now?"

"I've got another meeting and then I'll be home. Save me some wine," she said and hugged each of them before going back to her meeting.

When they arrived at the house Jane pulled several bottles of wine from the shelves and put the corkscrew on the bar. "Coffee and wine are always stocked," she said with a smile.

"Thank God," Mac said.

Jane got glasses down for them and opened one of the bottles.

"What are you thinking for tonight," Mac asked Will.

"Chinos, blue shirt and a red tie, maybe the red and blue stripe."

"Let me take a look," Mac said. Will kissed her cheek and went back to the bedroom. Mac and Jane grabbed their wine and sat on the sofa.

"Did you enjoy yourself today," Mac asked.

"I learned a lot. I had no idea how much went into making an hour show."

"It takes a lot of people and to make it good is even harder. We're lucky we have a great staff. We couldn't be here if we didn't."

"Are you going to let him wear a tie, and I really can't believe he's letting you make that decision."

"That's part of my job. Wardrobe is just as important as the stories we produce. If he was at the anchor desk but didn't look the part, not only wouldn't the stories be as effective, he wouldn't be taken as seriously."

"Obviously he trusts you."

"Completely," Will said coming into the room in his Chinos and blue shirt. He had two ties hanging around his neck.

"There was a suit he wore the other night, maybe Monday…."

"The black one," Mac asked, smiling.

"That was an amazing suit on him."

"I'm feeling a bit weirded out that you thought it was amazing," Will said.

Jane wasn't one to back down from Will. "I can appreciate how well you look without it being weird."

"That was a new Armani that we just got into wardrobe."

"It was a gorgeous suit and fit him perfectly."

"I knew we had to add that one to the rotation the first time I saw it on the runway. You did look amazing, Will."

"Thanks," he said beaming at her.

"Do you decide what suit he wears on a particular day," Jane asked.

"No, we have a wardrobe supervisor for that; I choose the designers and let them make sure the fit is impeccable."

"What designers," Jane asked.

Will was watching their interaction and enjoying their chat. This, family, was what had been missing for too long, he realized.

Mac took a sip of wine before answering. "Zegna, Armani and Hugo Boss."

"The Armani suits are my favorite," Will said.

"Do you know what Anderson Cooper wears," Jane asked.

"Ralph Lauren," Mac answered.

"Why do you know what Andy wears," Will asked.

"I know his EP. Plus the cut of a Ralph Lauren suit is perfect for him. It wouldn't work for you."

"I'm not disagreeing, I just wanted to know how you knew."

"Let me see the striped one, tied, please."

Will pulled the one tie from around his neck and handed it to Mac and began tying the other. When he was finished she asked him to stand back and pulled out her cell phone to look at him through the lens.

"Do you have a darker blue shirt here?"

"I'm not sure, let me check," he said walking down the hallway.

When he came back a few minutes later he had on a darker shirt and was tying his tie again.

"Very nice. Brings out your eyes more," Mac said. "May I see this tie with that shirt," she asked, handing him the tie.

"Sure," he said and changed ties.

"What do you think," Mac asked Jane.

"I think the striped tie looks better."

"I agree. Okay, Chinos, darker shirt and the striped tie."

"Thanks. I'll be right back," he said, going back down the hallway.

When he returned he had on what he'd worn all day, minus his shoes. Mac handed him his wine as he sat next to her.

Her phone rang and she excused herself to answer and went out on the porch.

"You really liked the black suit?"

Jane smiled at him. "You looked great in that suit. Mac has great taste."

"I had no idea she picked the designers. It doesn't surprise me, but I had no idea."

"She's really good at her job."

"Yes she is. She's one of the best in the business," he added.

"What's going on with you," he asked, turning towards her.

"Between you and me."

He nodded.

"I've been thinking about leaving, even before the storms. I can practice anywhere, I just have to get my license in whatever state I end up. Kate is my only tie here. Don't get me wrong, I love Michael, but I can't deal with him showing up in the middle of the night, screaming on the lawn. I don't have anyone to keep me here."

"Where are you thinking?"

"There's an opening for a mid-level at New York - Presbyterian."

"You're thinking New York?"

"How would you feel about that," Jane asked, honestly curious. She wasn't sure if he would like her to be in the same city as him.

"I love it. Are you sure you want to live in New York? It's about as opposite to here as you can get."

"You really wouldn't mind? Honestly, Will, tell me," she said taking his hand.

He placed his wine on the table and took her hands in his. "I will support your decision, honestly. If you want to be in New York, I'll even help you look for an apartment."

"Thank you," she said and hugged him.

He pulled back enough to see her face and said, "I'm going to love having you in New York."

"I have to give a month's notice but I'll go ahead and start the process to be able to practice in New York."

"How's Kate going to react?"

"She'll be okay. There's a new guy she's seen a couple of times. I don't know much about him and I've only met him once, but he seems like a nice guy. He owns a restaurant downtown."

"Is it serious?"

"It's getting that way, I think."

Mac opened the door and saw how close they were and Will was holding Jane's hand. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt."

"Not at all," Jane said. "We're just talking. Come sit, finish your wine."

"I don't mind to give you some time alone," she offered.

Will held out her wine for her. "Thank you."

"Everything okay in New York," Will asked.

"Jim's having a hard time but he knows once we get through tonight he's got the weekend to regroup."

"Who is Jim," Jane asked.

"He's my Senior Producer. A mutual friend of ours was killed."

"I'm so sorry," Jane said.

"Thanks. He needs to work; he needs something else to focus on right now. Do you still want to broadcast from the neighborhood we were in earlier today?"

"I think so, are you okay with the location?"

"How is it after dark, Jane?"

"It's safe. I've been down there at all hours and I've never had a problem."

"I'll call Scott," Mac said, walking back outside. Will could tell something was wrong.

"Are you hungry," Jane asked.

"A little, maybe a snack. I'm going to go check on Mac, I'll be right back."

She was sitting at a patio table, not really focusing on anything. She'd called Scott and confirmed their location. He was going to go down in a while and set up. When she heard the door shut she turned to see Will coming outside.

He could tell she was upset, but he wasn't sure if it was Jim, or Steven, or what. He pulled her out of the chair, sat down and pulled her onto his lap. She easily curled up and laid her head on his shoulder. He didn't say anything, he just held her. After a few minutes she lifted her head and kissed him.

"What's going on?"

"I'm worried about Jim."

"What's happened," Will asked knowing there was more going on.

"CNN offered him Steven's position."

"He's not ready to be an EP."

"I know that and so does he. I think the problem is that he's feeling guilty and thinks he should take Steven's spot and continue the work he was doing."

"He's still in shock, Mac. He's just reacting and not really processing yet."

"I called Charlie and asked him to talk to him."

"Good call," he said. "Charlie will get through to him, if anybody will."

"I hope so, he doesn't need to go back."


	8. Chapter 8

They saw Kate pull into the driveway and wave at them. Mac got off of his lap and held her hand out to him, which he immediately took and got out of the chair.

"Jane is making a snack."

"I am hungry, now that I think about it…was breakfast the last time we ate?"

He smiled at her. When she was focused she lost track of time and often forgot to eat.

"Come on, let's get you a snack," he said kissing her temple and smiling at her.

Kate and Jane were in the kitchen putting chips and dip onto a tray along with some cheeses.

"Anyone need more wine," Jane asked.

"None for me, thanks," Mac said.

"I'm good, thanks," Will replied and grabbed some chips and held his hand out for Mac to take some.

"When do you have to leave for tonight's show," Kate asked.

"About an hour," Mac answered. "Are you coming to watch?"

"I am," Jane said. "Kate?"

"I think I'm going to pass tonight. It's been a long day."

"No problem. Are you okay," Will asked.

"We found out today that one of our board members died. She'd been a volunteer for thirty years."

"I'm sorry," Mac said and put her arm around Kate. Mac saw Kate battling for control of her emotions and said, "let it out," and hugged her. "It's okay."

Mac kept rubbing Kate's back, soothing her and letting her get herself back under control.

Will poured Kate a drink and placed it on the counter next to Mac. When Kate started to pull away, Mac stopped her so she could wipe her cheeks.

"I'm sorry," Kate started but Mac would have not have her feeling guilty.

"None of that. Here," she said picking up the drink Will had made for her and said, "drink some of this."

Kate drank a sip and smiled at Mac. "Thanks."

"Not necessary, but you're welcome."

"I think I'm going to go take a bath and try to relax. You guys have a good show," she said taking her drink and left the room.

Mac wiped her eyes and saw Will watching her. She turned her head and smiled at him.

"I love you, Mac."

"I love you, too."

"I'm going to go change, I'll be right back," Will said before disappearing down the hallway.

"Are you all right," Jane asked Mac?

Mac nodded and grabbed her wine and collapsed on the sofa. Jane wasn't convinced, so she joined her and said, "if I can help…anything."

"Thank you. It's been an emotion filled couple of days. I think I need the weekend as much as Jim does."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, thank you, though."

"As long as you talk to someone."

"Trust me, I know that very well."

"I'm here, if you want to talk," Jane said touching Mac's shoulder.

"Thanks," Mac said smiling.

Will came back in the outfit they'd decided on before. "Do we have background on the Governor?"

"The file was sent to your Blackberry, but I have it here, too," she said offering him her phone.

He took her phone and sat next to her, reading, his fingers playing with hers. When he finished with the background that Jim had sent he looked at Mac and said, "something feels off. I'm not sure what, but something is…."

Mac knew to trust his instincts. "Something with the Governor, or what?"

"The Governor. Is Jim on your speed dial?"

"Yes, he's number two."

Will dialed Jim's cell and waited for him to pick up.

"Jim Harper."

"Jim it's Will. Do me a favor and dig a little deeper into the Governor's background. Something doesn't feel right. Just shoot Mac and me an email if you find anything. Thanks."

"We should take off soon," Mac said. "I'll get Lonny."

The neighborhood they were broadcasting from was about twenty minutes away. Will and Mac again sat in the back of the SUV holding hands while Jane gave Lonny directions.

Will knew Mac was being too quiet and he wanted to make sure she was all right. He turned in his seat and moved her bangs off her face. She smiled at his touch and kissed his hand. "Are you okay," he asked quietly in her ear.

She nodded and leaned over to whisper in his ear. "I need some down time and I need to sleep in your arms."

She was a very strong woman and would rarely let anyone see if she needed anything. She was letting him in more and more. He knew what it took for her to admit that she needed the down time.

"I promise, a couple of hours from now we will be relaxing, having some wine and we can sleep in as long as we want tomorrow."

"Sounds heavenly."

They arrived at the location and Scott had everything set up for them. They were on the air in a few minutes. The Governor had arrived alone, which both Mac and Will found odd. Mac was going over the segment with the Governor while Jane and Lonny watched Will prep for the broadcast.

The Governor was at the bottom of the A Block. Everything was going well. The Governor was talking about how the National Guard was working to help the local police and fire departments and how he would make sure that Lincoln came back from this tragedy. Will's final question for the Governor had to do with the problems of the minority communities and what the Governor planned to do to make sure they would not be forgotten.

"Illegals are the least of my problems right now." Will shot a look at Mac.

"I heard it too," she whispered. "Let him walk it back."

"Would you like to expand that thought, Governor?"

"I'm worried about how the people who pay taxes and live here legally are going to come out of this tragedy. I don't care what happens to the illegals. We should ship them back to Mexico."

"Do it," Mac whispered. She was watching a train wreck happen on their air and the Governor didn't want their help.

"These are people, too. Yes, they may be here illegally and that is a problem, but they are human beings who are suffering just like everyone else. "

The Governor walked away from Will.

"That was Governor Peterson," Will said as he heard him start talking.

"Damn liberal. Illegals are the problem, stealing from hard working people, we should gather them up and ship them all to Mexico."

"Sir," Will said, trying to get the Governor's attention.

"Commercial, Will."

"We'll be right back with more coverage of the aftermath of the tornadoes that destroyed part of Lincoln in a few minutes."

"Clear," Mac said and walked to the Governor. "Ninety seconds back. Governor, your mic was still on. You can come back on the air and explain your statements, if you want."

"McAvoy, you let this woman run your show? I thought you were in charge."

"Governor, you are speaking of my Executive Producer, Mackenzie McHale. She is a Peabody award-winning journalist who knows how to produce incredible segments. You are about to have a huge problem. She's giving you a chance to walk this back and I would suggest that you do so and start with an apology."

"Fuck you," he said, ripping the mic off and throwing it at Will, who caught it easily.

"I'll call Charlie. You get ready to go back on the air." As she was walking back towards their satellite truck she turned and said, "nice catch, by the way."

Scott gave Will the countdown and watched him while Mac was on the phone.

"Did you see it, Charlie?"

"I saw and heard him from off camera," Charlie said.

"We offered to let him come back and explain."

"You also had Will let him try to walk it back right after it happened. I know you gave him multiple chances, Mac."

"There's going to be a huge blow-up about this."

"This is not your fault, Mac and it's not Will's fault. The Governor is a small minded twit who doesn't know what's good for him."

"He came here alone. No press secretary, not his Chief of Staff, nobody."

"His choice is my guess, Mac. Finish up the show, I'll watch for reaction from here. This isn't your fault, Mac, do you understand me?"

"Thanks, Charlie."

She watched Will from the satellite truck finish up the current segment and throw to New York for Sloan's story on the economy. She walked back to her place next to the camera. In her ear she heard, "ninety seconds back from the control room."

"Ninety seconds, Will."

He looked up at her and asked, "Who is number one?"

She was thrown for a second but realized he was asking about her speed dial. "You."

"How's Charlie?"

"He's fine. He knows we gave the Governor multiple opportunities to fix his gaffe."

"Let it go. We had no control over it and we gave him the opportunity, Mac. I know it bothers you, but he walked away and there was nothing we could do."

She smiled at him and said, "ten seconds."

They finished up the show without any other problems and packed their equipment up. Mac explained to Scott that they would be flying home on Sunday. Jane and Lonny were waiting by the SUV for them.

Mac climbed in first and collapsed against the far door with Will coming in after her. Jane wasn't sure if Mac was more upset or pissed off. "Your instincts were right," she said to Will. "What a fuck up and to not bring any staff with him, what was he thinking?"

"Why'd he come alone? There's more that we don't know, Mac."

"We may never know."

Lonny started the SUV and drove them back to Jane and Kate's house. When Mac got out, she lifted her arms above her head and stretched. Will was standing behind her and pulled her to himself mid-stretch. "You ready for more wine," he asked. She turned in his arms and kissed him.

"Come on, inside, both of you," she teased.

Mac broke the kiss and took his hand in hers and led them into the house.

Kate was watching television when they came in. "I missed a good show. What happened?"

"The Governor imploded. He didn't even bring a staffer with him, he even drove himself."

"Odd, but you know he is very unconventional and implosion is being kind, Will."

Jane opened a new bottle of wine and poured everyone a glass.

"Is anyone hungry," Kate asked. "I fixed a chicken casserole, it's probably still warm."

"I'd love some," Mac said.

"Me, too."

"I'll fix us all some," Jane said.

Will could feel the tension coming off of Mac still. He knew she was pissed. He put his arms around her from behind and rested his head next to hers. He could feel her relax and the tension leave her body. Unfortunately he couldn't always calm her down this way.

They had dinner and were relaxing on the sofa talking with the television on in the background. Mac saw the breaking news graphic first, grabbing the remote to turn up the volume.

It was a local breaking news story. The Governor had been found with a self-inflicted gunshot wound in his car. He had been pronounced at the scene.

Will and Mac both grabbed their phones and began dialing. Mac was calling Don as Jim, she was sure, had already left the studio and Will was calling Charlie.

They were both up pacing and talking very fast. Jane and Kate just watching them both. They almost walked into one another, but Will turned and pulled Mac against him. He'd rested his forehead against the back of her head.

Mac finished up with Don and then Will finished up with Charlie.

"I can't believe he killed himself," she said.

"There has got to be more than we know, Mac."

"I agree."

They stood there just being still until Kate said she was going to bed and said good night to everyone.

Jane wasn't ready for bed but she knew Mac and Will needed some down time, together.

"I think I'm going toward bed, too, guys. Everything is locked up, just turn out the lights."

"Let's go to bed, Billy."

He took her hand and led her down the hallway, turning out the lights as they went. She grabbed her pajamas and went into the bathroom. He changed while she was in the bathroom. When she came out he was already under the covers. When she got to the bed, he held the covers up for her.

"I don't know how to feel about what happened," she said.

They were lying on their sides, watching one another.

"I feel bad for him, but I truly believe what happened on air was just the final straw."

"I asked Don to dig up anything he could."

"We may never know, Mac."

"Come here," she said turning onto her back and holding up the covers for him. She knew what had happened was bothering him more than he'd say. He laid his head on her chest and put his arm around her waist.


	9. Chapter 9

I wanted to take the opportunity to say thank you for the reviews and questions. I certainly have enjoyed writing this adventure. I think we have maybe two more chapters to go.

* * *

Mac was the first to wake. Will was still laying with his head on her chest, his arm under her shirt, and his hand just under her breast.

She ran her fingers through his hair and heard him moan. "Why are you awake," he mumbled into her chest.

"Just woke up," she said, lifting her head to kiss his temple.

He lifted himself up and kissed her. "Do you want to try to sleep some more?"

"Sleeping," she said before kissing him again, and then said, "or kissing you, I'm not sure. I think kissing is winning out right now."

His hand moved to cup her breast. He wasn't sure if he was moving too fast, or if she'd have a problem with the new contact. "Mac."

"MMM…nice."

"Are you okay, Mac," he questioned between kisses.

"If I didn't want you to touch me, I wouldn't be sleeping with you, Billy."

He moved so that he was laying half on top of her, kissing her deeply. When he pulled back her hand was on his cheek, guiding him back to her mouth. She was playing with his ear, running her finger along the edge with the lightest of touches. She knew that his ears were very sensitive.

He moved to her neck where he kissed and nibbled on her skin.

"God, Billy," she moaned, arching up from under him. He felt so good laying on top of her, kissing her neck, cupping her breast and teasing her.

She rolled so that she was now lying fully on top of him. Her mouth was on his ear, flicking the lobe with her tongue. "Mac," he groaned, placing his hand on her lower back, holding her tight against him. She kissed her way down to his chest, placing her hands next to him so she could lift herself to sit astride him. Her hands went under his shirt and his hands went to her hips. She could feel how hard he had become from her ministrations.

A knock interrupted them.

"No, no, no…," Will complained.

Mac lay in front of him and said, "come in."

Jane opened the door and said, "I'm so sorry."

"What's up," Will asked.

"There are a couple of police detectives here to speak with both of you."

"The governor," Mac said.

"Probably. We'll be out as soon as we get dressed."

"I'll let them know," Jane said, closing their door behind her.

Will rested his head against the back of hers and put his arm around her waist, pulling her back against him.

She sat up, kissed him quickly and got out of bed. "Come on, get dressed."

"Mac," he whined.

"You know we have to talk to them."

"I know," he said sitting up. "I was enjoying staying in bed."

She smiled and sat next to him, placing her hand on his cheek, "Me, too, Billy. Trust me, I'd much rather be making out with you, but we've got to talk to these people."

"Damn. All right, get dressed."

They both quickly dressed and walked out to the kitchen to see two detectives sitting at the bar, drinking coffee.

"Good morning, detectives," Will said, "I'm Will McAvoy." Will held his hand out to shake both of their hands. "This is my Executive Producer, Mackenzie McHale." She shook their hands and offered to freshen up their coffee.

"We're fine, thanks," the first detective said. "We need to ask you some questions about your time with the Governor last night."

"Sure, what would you like to know," Mac asked.

"The first detective asked Mac, "did you arrange for the interview?"

"I did, I spoke with his press office yesterday morning to see if he was interested in either appearing or making a statement."

"Did he arrive alone," the second detective inquired.

"It was very odd," Will said. "He drove himself in a private car, no security and no press secretary, or even a staffer."

"We're going to need any additional footage."

"I'm sorry, we can't release any footage to you," Mac explained. "That will have to be subpoenaed and AWM's legal department will need to be involved. I can tell you that there wasn't any additional footage other than what was on the air."

"Ma'am," the first detective started.

"I'm sorry," Will interrupted, "we don't release footage without a court order."

"I'm sure you want to help any way possible," the first detective continued.

"Do you have any additional questions, detectives," Will asked shutting down the tactic.

"It won't look good," the second detective tried.

"Detective, this interview is over. If you need further information you will need to contact AWM's legal department and any information will go through them. Good luck with your investigation."

The two detectives got up and Will showed them to the door.

"What do you think that was about," Mac asked when he returned.

"I think the governor was under some type of investigation."

"I'll see if Don found anything and get Jim on it next week," Mac said.

"You hungry," Will asked as he opened the refrigerator.

"Yes," she said with a smile. "Any chance I can get you to make me an omelet," she asked and hugged him from behind.

"I could be persuaded," he teased and turned his head to kiss her. "Why don't you see who else is up and if they would like food."

"Did someone say food," Kate asked as she walked into the kitchen with Jane trailing behind.

"Are you guys hungry," Will asked.

They both just looked at him and he finally gave in, "okay, okay, I'll make you breakfast," he said smiling.

They all ended up helping with breakfast and then cleaning up. "I'm going to shower," Mac told Will.

"Okay," he said distractedly as he was catching up on baseball on ESPN.

Jane and Kate had disappeared from the kitchen area when Mac reappeared in yoga pants and an oversized sweatshirt. She was carrying her laptop and sat next to Will.

"Are you all caught up," she asked.

"For the moment. New games start in a couple of hours," he answered smiling at her. "I'm going to grab a quick shower, right back," he said and kissed her.

She opened her computer and saw there was a wi-fi signal, but it required a password. She walked to Jane's room and knocked on her door.

"Come in," she heard.

Mac opened the door and saw Jane packing up a box. "I'm sorry to bother you, but I wanted to know if I might borrow your wi-fi signal?"

"No problem. Actually the password is on the side of the refrigerator, I'll show you," Jane said.

"I don't want to interrupt, I can look," Mac offered.

"It's fine. I need a break."

"Everything all right?"

"You mean with the packing," Jane asked and Mac nodded. "I thought Will would have told you."

"Not if it was something you told him in confidence," Mac said.

"I'm moving. I've been offered a position at New York – Presbyterian."

"You're coming to New York," Mac asked, excitedly.

"I am. Will and I were discussing it yesterday. I wasn't sure how he'd react and if he'd be okay with us in the same city."

"He'd love it and so do I," Mac said, hugging her, "congratulations."

"Thank you. I'm excited about the move. Not the packing, mind you," she said, "that's why I'm trying to get a head start."

"Does Kate know?"

"I told her last night. She's excited for me."

"That's great. I'd love to show you around."

"Thanks and as much as Will wants to help, there are certain places only another woman will know about. Are you a shopper?"

"Most definitely," Mac answered enthusiastically.

"We are going to have a great time," Jane said. "Let's get you that password," she said leading Mac back to the kitchen.

Jane pulled a business card off that was hanging by a magnet and flipped it over to reveal the code, "here you go."

"Thanks."

Mac put in the passcode and handed the card back to Jane. After she'd placed the card back on the refrigerator she explained that she'd better get back to her packing and went back to her room.

Mac had muted the television and was typing quickly when Will returned wearing shorts and a long sleeve t-shirt, his hair still damp.

"Hey, feel better," she asked.

"I do," he answered and un-muted the television, and turned the volume down so he wouldn't disturb her.

"You can turn it up, it won't bother me," she offered.

"I will at game time, thanks. What are you working on," he asked as Jane came back to the kitchen.

"I'm looking at press releases."

Jane grabbed a soda and asked if they'd like anything. They both declined. She sat down with them and asked Will, "what game is being shown?"

"I think we are going to see Colorado and San Francisco."

Mac turned her laptop to Will and he quickly read what was on her screen. "Nice," he replied smiling.

"Are you working," Jane asked.

"Not really. I was looking for a story I knew would be out today and wanted to see how BBC covered it, would you like to see," she offered.

"Sure, tell me what I'm looking at," she replied taking the laptop. "What a distinguished looking man," she said.

"He is the new leader of the UK Delegation to the United Nations, and my father."

"Your father is an ambassador?"

"He is. He's moving back to New York next week."

"Has he been away long?"

"He's coming out of retirement for this post. My parent's home base is near Oxford. They've lived all over the world but always returned to Oxford. The last time he was posted in New York was about twenty years ago."

"You've lived in New York a while."

"I was born in New York."

"You're American?"

"I am."

"I had no idea."

"The accent throws everyone off," Mac said smiling.

Kate joined them to watch the baseball game and wanted to know if they'd like to go out to dinner at her friend's restaurant?

"What kind of food does he serve," Will asked.

"Italian, family style. It's really good."

"It is," Jane agreed. "I've eaten there a few times and I've always been impressed."

"Sounds good," Mac said.

"We'd love to go," Will added.

"Okay, I'll arrange it. Do you want a private room, would that be easier," Kate asked.

"I'm fine either way, thanks."


	10. Chapter 10

They watched the Rockies beat the Giants and enjoyed the afternoon just hanging out together. Will and Mac piled on one sofa, Jane on the loveseat and Kate in an oversized chair.

"What is the dress for dinner," Mac asked.

"Casual."

"Did the restaurant suffer any damage from the storms," Will asked.

"Fortunately he did not."

"Tell me about your friend," Will asked and Kate automatically looked uncomfortable.

"He's already freaked out that you're coming to dinner, you don't need to go all big brother on him, too. Promise you'll play nice."

"All I said was tell me about your friend. I don't know anything about him," he said with a smile.

Mac placed her hand just above his knee and gently scratched his skin. With him in shorts there was no barrier between her nails and his skin and she was quickly making him squirm. He took her hand in his and said, "I'll be a gentleman, Kate. I just need some background. How did you meet," he finished, taking a second to look at Mac who knew exactly what she had done.

"We met at a benefit for the Red Cross. He donated some items for an auction."

"Is he from here?"

"Not originally. He grew up in Chicago."

"What's his name?"

"Anthony but he goes by Tony."

"Thanks," Will said and got up off the sofa and joined Kate in the oversized chair and kissed her cheek. "I promise that I will be a gentleman and I look forward to meeting your friend," he said and hugged her.

"Thank you," she said so only he would hear.

"Okay, what time are we leaving," Mac asked.

"About an hour, or so. It will take about twenty minutes to get to the restaurant," Kate said.

"Then I need to go get ready," Mac said, "if you'll excuse me."

Will watched her walk down the hallway. When he focused on Jane and Kate they were both smiling at him.

"What?"

"Hang on to this one," Kate said. "She's smart, funny and she totally gets you. You don't find that every day."

"She loves you so much and we can tell how much you love her. You're good together…stronger together."

"Thanks," Will said. "I do love her and I certainly know how special Mac is and she really likes you two."

"I look forward to getting to know her better," Jane said.

"We need another sister," Kate added. She wanted to make sure Will understood that they wanted Mac around long term.

"So you all can gang up on me?"

"That's an added benefit," Jane said with a smile. "I've got to go change," she said getting up and when she passed Will she leaned down and kissed his temple. "In all seriousness, you're good together."

He smiled and said, "thanks," and returned her kiss.

With Jane and Mac getting ready that left Kate and Will sitting cuddled up in the oversized chair. "Are you worried about tonight," he asked.

"Worried is too strong a word. If you'd just met Tony you'd like him. He's funny, good heart and really cares about the people who work for him…and he's a baseball fan."

"Sounds like a good guy. What's the problem?"

"I can't find a problem with him which is the problem."

"Wait, explain this to me. You're worried he may be too nice," he asked.

"I know it is weird, but I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop and I can't enjoy the getting to know him process for wondering if something else is going to happen."

"You're scared," he said. "There's nothing wrong with that, it's normal. You don't really know Tony yet, but are you interested long term?"

"Yes and I'm not sure I've felt this way about any of the other guys I've dated."

"That's good. You need to relax and enjoy this. I bet if you asked him, he's freaked out, too."

"You think so?"

Will smiled at her. "Yes, trust me," he said hugging her. "I'm going to go get dressed."

Kate sat there a few minutes thinking about what Will said. He made a lot of sense. She was going to try to relax and enjoy as Will suggested.

Will was in the bathroom shaving while Mac got dressed. She was standing in pants and her bra, trying to decide what top to wear to dinner. Will came up behind her and kissed her neck.

"Can't decide," he asked.

"No and my choices are limited, here. I think the sweater."

"Personally, I like what you've got on right now," he said hugging her back to himself.

"I'm sure," she teased. "What are you going to wear?"

"Khaki's, a button down and a sweater."

"Let me see, please" she said.

"I didn't know you chose the designers for my suits."

"All part of the package," she teased. "I do like to dress you," she admitted.

"Any time you want," he replied and kissed her.

When the kiss finally broke she said, "we've got to finish up and leave soon."

"Okay, I'll get dressed," he said untangling himself from her.

She pulled her sweater on and went to finish up in the bathroom. When she returned he was sitting on the bed, typing on his Blackberry.

"Ready?"

"I am. We got an email from Charlie, he's giving us Monday off."

"Very nice. We need a down day at home."

"Laying on the sofa sounds nice." He suddenly realized that when they got back to New York, she'd be going to her home and that they wouldn't be together like they have been the last few days. He realized that he wasn't happy about that situation and he needed to figure out a way to fix that.

Lonny drove them all to the restaurant and parked. Kate had explained to Tony that Lonny needed to look around before Will could go inside. They'd made arrangements for her to call when they arrived so Lonny could look around. He wasn't going to be joining them all for dinner but would be at the bar so he could watch their table.

Lonny and Tony came back out and gave Will the okay. Will held his hand out for Mac and helped her out of the SUV. Kate had kissed Tony's cheek and was saying hello to him.

"Good evening," Tony said to them all. "Welcome, I'm Tony."

Will stepped forward and held his hand out to shake Tony's, "Will McAvoy. It's nice to meet you."

Tony introduced himself to Mac and said hello to Jane. "Shall we go inside?"

"Please," Kate said.

They were paired up going into the restaurant making small talk. Tony explained that he had them set up in the back so they would have more privacy.

The restaurant was popular and had people waiting for tables. The food smelled wonderful and the atmosphere was jovial.

"Where are you from, Mackenzie, that doesn't sound like a London accent."

"It's mixed. Some London and further west; sounds like you've spent some time in England."

"I spent a year abroad at Oxford."

"When were you there?"

"1986 into 87."

"My father was a professor there but not until the early nineties."

"Is he still there?"

"No but he does still do guest lectures when he can. Did you enjoy Oxford?"

"I did. I learned to row and quickly learned that it really wasn't my sport," he said laughing. "I thought cricket would be okay since I played baseball and again I was mistaken. I ended up playing football as you'd say."

Their server brought the wine to Tony to taste. "Very nice," he said.

The women excused themselves to visit the restroom leaving Tony and Will to chat.

"Thank you for broadcasting from here, I think you made a difference," Tony said.

"It was good for me to come home, too. I've not been back in a while."

"You'll have to come back once we get everything back to normal. Do you golf?"

"I do."

"There's a new course being constructed with Jack Nicklaus as the designer. Looks amazing. Perhaps we can play one day?"

Kate was right, Will decided, Tony was someone he'd like if he'd met him on his own. "I'd like that."

The women rejoined them and dinner went about as perfect as Kate could have imagined it would. She was nervous in the rest room, Mac could tell and gave her a quick hug for encouragement.

They all enjoyed themselves and had a great meal. Both Will and Mac said the food rivaled their favorite Italian places in New York.

Tony was walking them out when several of the people waiting for a table recognized Will. Lonny moved a bit closer in but let Will say hello. Kate and Jane weren't used to the attention Will got. Mac saw they were uncomfortable and explained that this was normal. Will apologized for the delay when he rejoined them.

"Do you ever get used to that," Kate asked.

"It's part of the job. It gets easier but you don't fully ever get used to it, do you Mac?"

"No. You can be out for a run and get your picture taken and it show up the next day in the paper. The key is to understand that most of the people that will come up to you are genuine fans. Occasionally you will get the weird ones, but it's part of the business."

"Thank you for dinner, Tony, it was excellent," Will said shaking his hand. They all thanked him and all but Kate started walking to the SUV. Kate was kissing Tony and when she turned to walk away he was smiling at her. Will hung back as Mac and Jane got in waiting for Kate. When she caught up to him he put his arm around her and hugged her. "He's a good guy. I'm happy for you."

She looked up at him and said, "thanks. I'm pretty happy, too."

Lonny drove them back to Jane and Kate's house where they all, minus Lonny who excused himself to check in with his family, sat around talking until Will saw Mac yawn.

"Is it bed time," he teased.

"I think. We have to be at the airport at eight so we need to leave here at seven."

"That won't be enough time will it to check in?"

"We're not flying commercial," Will explained.

"That would make a difference. I bet it's much nicer, too."

"It's more comfortable," Mac answered. "Sofas instead of cramped hard seats. But the best part is leaving when you need to leave and getting there directly without a layover," Mac said as her Blackberry rang. "Excuse me," she said walking back to the bedroom.

Will talked with Jane and Kate for a few more minutes. He wanted Jane to come out in a couple of weeks to just get a feel for the city and she agreed. Kate, due to prior commitments, couldn't join her but promised to come visit. He said good night to them and walked back to the bedroom. He could hear Mac still on the phone and partially opened the door, sticking his head in to see if he could join her.

She held her hand out to him and he joined her on the bed, holding her hand and resting his head on her shoulder. She talked for a few more minutes and then he heard her say she'd be home tomorrow and that she wanted to meet for coffee.

"That was Jim. He's not going to Afghanistan," she said after she ended the call.

"Thank God," he said. "Did Charlie talk to him?"

"He didn't say. I'm going to meet him for coffee tomorrow afternoon. You're welcome to join us, if you want."

"I think he needs you, Mac. You took him over there and he needs to talk about that time, I bet. Do you know if he saw anyone to talk about what happened?"

"He wouldn't. There was a mandatory psych evaluation in Germany by the doctors there, but it wasn't like going to therapy. I think he needs to see someone. I don't know if he's ever told anyone what happened."

"Thank you for coming with me, Mac."

"You're welcome."

"When is your lease up?"

"Billy?"

He sat up and looked at her. "I love being with you Mac. Sleeping, cooking all of it; I don't want to go back to New York and you go to your apartment and I go to mine."

"Are you sure about this?"

"You could have died Mac and I'd never get the opportunity to feel complete again. I love you, and I want to be with you…you're it for me and I want that future to start because it is going to be amazing." He could see the tears in her eyes.

"I do love you, Billy and I want that future with you. What say we go home together and start that future?"

He pulled her to himself and kissed her. They would go home together.

* * *

**I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed or commented. There will be one more chapter which will have a more adult rating. If you don't want to read that sort of thing, the story will end here. Thank you very much for reading.**


	11. Chapter 11

**This is the final installment of Going Home. This chapter is rated M and because of that I've had to change the rating of the story from Teen to Mature. Thank you all for your reviews, kind words and questions. I hope you've enjoyed the journey as much as I have.**

* * *

After they said their goodbyes to his sisters Lonny drove them to the airport. Their SUV was going to be picked later. Scott was already at the airport when they arrived. When their plane was ready Will and Mac boarded and sat in their same seats up front while Lonny and Scott went to the back of the plane.

Will took her hand in his and said, "thank you."

"You're welcome. You know there isn't anyplace I'd rather be than with you."

He smiled and leaned over to kiss her. The pilot interrupted the kiss by announcing they were next for takeoff.

"What time are you meeting Jim?"

"He texted earlier and wanted to meet about 1pm, assuming we have no delays."

"Charlie said there would be cars at the airport to take us to our apartments."

"Promise you won't laugh."

He smiled at her and said, "I promise."

"I don't want to go to my apartment. I want to stay with you. I completely know that this is illogical and totally out of character. It's like if we travel separately from the airport something is going to happen."

"I'm nervous, too, Mac. But you know what? I love you and even if we both travel separately, we're coming back together later today. It will be weird not being together."

"Thank you for understanding," she said and cuddled into his side, "and for not laughing."

He kissed the top of her head and pulled her closer to him. "Why don't you take your stuff home, grab new clothes for a few days and we won't leave the apartment until Tuesday, how does that sound?"

"Heavenly. Depending on Jim's mood he may not want to talk at all, but as soon as we're done, I'll be over. I'd guess between two and three o'clock."

Their flight was smooth and got them in a little earlier than the pilot had thought. Their drivers helped load each of their luggage. When they were ready to take off Mac hugged Will and pulled back just enough to kiss him. It was a kiss that left him breathless.

"Wow. I'll see you in a couple of hours," he said and kissed her.

After they left Mac heard her phone buzz with a text message that said, "I love you, Mac."

She texted him that she loved him, too and that she would see him soon. Her driver took her home and helped her with her luggage. Once she had everything inside she unpacked her dirty clothes and quickly packed clean ones for the next couple of days.

She left to meet Jim at a local coffee shop a couple of blocks from her apartment. He was already sitting outside when she arrived with a cup of coffee for her. "Jim."

"Mac, welcome back," he said, hugging her. "How was the trip?"

"Lots of destruction from the storms but it was good for Will to go home and see his family."

"I'm glad you're back. It's been too quiet in the newsroom."

"You're going to have to manage one more day. Charlie gave Will and I tomorrow off."

"I can do that," he said with a smile.

"How are you," she asked

"I'm okay. Time does help, not a lot but some. I talked to Charlie about the job offer."

"Was he helpful?"

"He was. Thanks for sending him my way," he said knowing it was her who asked Charlie to speak with him.

"Busted, sorry. Phone wasn't the best option and I needed someone you'd listen to or at least pretended to listen to," she said with a smile. "I'm glad you aren't going back."

"I'm not sure I could go back there, Mac. It's still so fresh."

"Have you talked to anyone about what happened in Islamabad?"

"I have an appointment later in the week. It's time."

"Good, it does help. I told Will."

"Mac," he said surprised.

"One of his sisters was there when I got your text about Steven. We were talking about the field hospitals and she asked how I knew so much about them. I asked Will if he was okay to hear the story and that he didn't know everything that had happened. When he said he was okay I told them about everything."

"How did he react?"

"He was so worried about me and he was there and I cried on him, literally."

"He loves you."

"We love each other," she corrected.

"Wait," he said thinking about what she said.

"Yes?"

"Are you guys…?"

She smiled at him and he knew. He took her hand in his and said, "that's great, Mac."

"This stays between us."

"Of course. So what are you doing here?"

"I'm having coffee with you."

"You should be at Will's."

"I'm going over after we finish. I just needed to make sure you were all right."

"Thanks," he said shyly. "I'm getting there and I know talking to someone will help."

"I'm proud of you."

"Thanks," he said finishing off his coffee. "You need to go," he encouraged her.

"You're sure you are all right?"

"Pinky swear," he teased.

"Okay. You'll call if you need anything, swear."

"I will."

She got up and as she was leaving she kissed the top of his head. He was like a little brother to her and she hated to see him hurting. She was thrilled he was finally going to talk to someone about the time in the Middle East.

There was a bounce in her step as she walked back to her apartment to pick up her luggage and head over to Will's. She quickly gathered her things and walked back outside to hail a cab.

The cab ride didn't take long to get to his apartment. When she arrived his doorman opened the cab door for her and took her luggage. "Good afternoon, Ms. McHale. Mr. McAvoy is expecting you and said to send you up straight away."

"Thank you," she said as he walked her to the elevator and placed his key into the slot for Will's floor.

When she arrived the apartment was aglow. All of the lights were off and there were candles on every surface, all lit. She left her luggage in his portico and walked around looking at all of the candles.

He was watching the wonder on her face from the doorway to his office. "Hey."

"This is amazing," she said turning and smiling at him.

He was glad she enjoyed his surprise. It was just the first of many. He walked over to her and she slipped easily into his arms.

"Was Jim okay," he asked.

"He's got an appointment to speak with someone about what happened later in the week. He knows it's time."

"Good," he said, holding her tight.

She leaned back to see his face. She placed her hand on the back of his neck and pulled him to herself. When she broke the kiss she said, "you're incredible. I love you so much, Billy."

"Dance with me," he said pulling the remote from his pocket and turning on the music.

They danced slowly, barely swaying, but truly enjoying being in the other's embrace. He kissed just below her ear. He was not rushing he was simply living in the moment of being with her. She was floating in his arms. He was wooing her for all he was worth and doing a fabulous job.

"Billy," she whispered in his ear, "I love you. With all that I am, I love you."

He pulled back so he could look at her and he saw so much love in her eyes. He loosened his hold and took her hands in his. He led her backwards into his bedroom. The candles continued, everywhere she looked.

"I'm never going to look at a candle that I don't think of us," she said.

He had turned down the bed and fluffed all the pillows while he'd waited for her to arrive.

She pulled his shirt out of his pants and began unbuttoning it, kissing each patch of skin she revealed.

"Mac," he whispered, and pulled her shirt over her head, leaving her standing there in her black lace bra. His mouth kissed down the slope of her neck and onto the tops of her breasts.

"Billy," she moaned, holding his head against her.

"I love this smell, it's you and lavender and vanilla."

She pushed his shirt off of his shoulders and began unbuckling his belt.

"May I," he asked.

She knew he was asking to take her bra off. "Please."

He quickly unhooked her bra and dropped it to the floor with their other clothes. His hands went to her breasts, cupping and holding them so he could suckle.

She unbuttoned his pants and pulled the zipper down so she could reach her hand in to touch him. "Mackenzie," he groaned into her chest when he felt her strong hand around his penis. With her other hand she pushed his pants off his hips. He stepped out of his pants and pushed them out of the way.

He needed to finish undressing her but he couldn't think straight with her hand moving sensuously up and down his shaft. He had to still her hand when she cupped his balls.

"Problem," she asked with a smile.

"Too close," he answered with a smile, and pulled her hand to his mouth where he could kiss her palm. With his other hand he opened her trousers and unzipped them for her.

He knelt down and pulled off each of her shoes and then pulled down both her trousers and her lace underwear. He could smell her arousal. He kissed her hip and then kissed his way across her abdomen until he came to her scar. He looked up at her and kissed her scar. Her hands were in his hair as he was exploring her. When he kissed her scar, she pulled him up and kissed him, pushing her tongue into his mouth.

His hands were on her breasts, thumbs rubbing her nipples into hard peaks.

She stepped out of her trousers and pushed them to the side with Will's clothes. She pushed his boxers off his hips and took him in hand.

When they pulled out of the kiss they were both panting heavily. He took her hands and led her to the bed where she scooted to the center and pulled him down onto her. He was cradled between her legs, kissing his way down her body.

He wanted to kiss every inch of her skin. He couldn't get enough of her. His hands were caressing her legs as he moved down her body. He took her foot, kissing her ankle and began moving up the inside of her leg. She was watching his every move, her hand on her breast teasing the nipple. She never had been a passive lover and he was surprised that she hadn't yet turned him onto his back.

Her inner thighs were so soft. He licked and kissed his way to her core. He made sure to make eye contact with her before he tasted her. Her hand found his and entwined their fingers. "Oh God, Will," she moaned and had to close her eyes when she felt him at her entrance. "Fuck, that's amazing." Her accent got stronger when she was aroused.

He slipped two fingers into her, which made her arch her back, trying to get closer. His tongue lapped at her clit. She couldn't remain quiet, she was moaning with his every touch. He knew exactly what he was doing to her and it wouldn't take too much more to make her orgasm. He wanted her to feel as good as he was feeling.

"Close," she said squeezing his hand that was still entwined with hers. He bit gently on her clit and she screamed as her orgasm began rippling through her. She was always sensitive afterwards and gently removed his fingers and moved up to hold her.

"That was amazing, Billy," she said and kissed him, tasting herself on his mouth. She turned them so that she was now on top of him. "I love you."

He pushed her hair behind her ears and raised his mouth to hers, kissing her deeply and holding her body against his. "God, I love you, Mackenzie," he said breaking their kiss.

She sat up on him and began playing with his nipples, running her nails along the edges just enough to inflame. "Fuck, Mac."

"Feel good," she asked, not expecting an answer. He was lost in the sensation of her sitting astride him and the ministrations on his nipples. She eased herself down between his legs. She very gently scratched the under side of his cock with one fingernail. She was barely touching him but she felt him shudder from the sensation. "Mac," he moaned. She could tell he was getting very close and she wouldn't be able to tease him much longer.

She kissed her way back up to his mouth. She placed her hands on his face and made him focus on her. "Do you want a condom," she asked.

"Are you on something?"

She nodded and he said, "no condom." He completely trusted her and that was something she would never take for granted ever again.

He flipped them so that he was on top of her. He lifted himself off of her and took his cock in hand and teased her entrance. "Do it for me."

He'd heard those words in his ear many times but none were as special as right then. He slowly pushed into her, making her feel every move.

"Fuck, Billy," she moaned when he was all the way inside and held himself there, enjoying the feel of them together. He leaned down and kissed her.

He felt her squeeze his cock and began slowly moving in and out of her. He had been with plenty of women but none of them had ever made him feel what he did with Mackenzie. She was meeting his every thrust, squeezing him, touching him and making love with him. He knew he wasn't going to last very long.

He was caressing her breast and took her nipple into his mouth. Her head was thrashing about the pillow and he could tell from her movements that she was close again. Plus he knew the second she started to orgasm he was going to join her. He was very sensitive and it would not take much at all to bring him over the edge.

Letting the nipple pop out of his mouth he stilled her head and had her focus on him. "I'm really close," she said, taking her breast in hand, pinching the nipple. He loved watching her pleasure herself. She wasn't shy about her wants. "Touch me, make me come, Billy."

He kissed her and moved his hand so that he could stimulate her clit. Once he'd touched her, her orgasm started and he could feel her clenching around him, triggering his own. His breathing increased and he felt a little lightheaded as he came. When they both settled, he turned them so she was laying on him, both breathing heavily and trying to recover. She moved up so she could kiss him and laid her head on his shoulder. He held her against his chest, not wanting to let her go.

"That was amazing, Billy."

He kissed her temple. "I love you, Mac."

She lifted herself so she could look into his face and said, "I love you, Billy."

He couldn't stop touching her, running his hand across her back, pulling her hand to his mouth to suckle and kiss, he simply could not get enough of her. He felt her shiver.

"Are you cold?"

"A little," she said.

He pulled the duvet over them and pulled her further into his arms.

"Thank you," she said trying to burrow further into him.

"Do you want the heat turned up," he offered.

"No, thanks. This is perfect."

He smiled at her and kissed her temple. She could feel him thinking. He always had liked to talk after they'd made love.

"You can ask me anything, Will," she said and when he looked at her she said, "I can hear the wheels turning," she teased. "Seriously, I'll tell you anything."

"Anything?"

"If you'll ask, I'll answer," she bargained with him. "But you've got the same rules."

"All right. Want me to start?"

"Sure."

"What kind of birth control are we using? I've not seen any pills…."

"Before I left for the Middle East I had an IUD implanted. I knew I was going where I may not always be able to get a prescription. Additionally, I was a woman going into a male dominated society and I knew there was a possibility of being attacked or even raped. I didn't want to even have to deal with the possibility of a pregnancy as a result of a rape."

"Explain an IUD to me."

"Its full name is intrauterine device, IUD for short. It's a plastic t shaped device that is inserted into my uterus. There are a couple of different kinds, there's a hormonal and a copper version. I have the copper version."

"What does the copper do?"

"It kills the sperm."

"How long does it last?"

"The copper ones last up to ten years. The hormonal ones only five."

Her answers seemed to appease his curiosity.

"Does it work better than the other methods?"

Or not, she decided.

"For my original purpose it was the best choice. I like that I don't have to get shots, or take a pill every day, which could be forgotten and condoms can break."

"There are still sexually transmitted diseases. Condoms do help prevent those."

She sat up so she could see his face. "You are the only man I've never made use a condom. Every other man I've ever slept with has worn one. Every one, every time."

He understood what she meant. "I've always used condoms except with you, Mac. I like not having to wear them. I like how we feel together without the latex layer."

"I do too."

"Are there side effects of the IUD?"

She had no idea why this fascinated him so but she'd agreed to the questions.

"Technically a side effect, for me at least, is no period."

"None?"

"For the first few months I had a period but then it stopped, which doesn't cause any harm," she added to reassure him.

"Thanks for explaining it to me."

She leaned up and kissed him. "You're welcome."

"Are you excited Jane is moving here?"

"I am. We never really connected but we did this time. I really want to spend some time with her and get to know her better. She started opening up to me a little."

"She's excited, too. She wants me to show her where to shop."

"Thank God you got that request," he teased.

"Who do you think is going to be carrying our packages?"

"I'll hire you a car and driver and pay for the shopping trip as long as you don't make me go with you. I love you and will do anything for you but please don't make me go shopping," he pleaded.

She smiled at him and leaned up to kiss him. "You don't have to go shopping. I'm going to enjoy having her here. Sloan and I will take her out."

"When do you want to move in," he asked.

"When would you like me to move in?"

"You didn't answer my question," he said with a smile. "You made up the rules."

She wasn't sure if he was ready for her answer, but he had asked for it and so she said, "I'm ready to move in now."

He could see she was nervous about her answer.

"I'm ready to have you here, Mac."

"Thanks."

"I mean it, our lives are entwined and part of that is living together. I don't want to spend the night without you."

"Are you thinking about Jane living in my apartment?"

"Yes. It's a safe neighborhood and a nice building. It's close to the hospital, it's a perfect solution."

"We need to find out if Jane is bringing furniture with her, if not, I can leave my furniture there for her to use and I can move everything else to here."

"If you'll pack what you want to move I'll have movers bring it here. I could even get you someone to pack for you, if you want."

"I think I need to pack, thank you, though."

"I want to make this as easy as it can be, Mac."

She pushed herself out of the cocoon and sat astride him, her hands holding his face. "I love you," she said and kissed him. "I can't wait to live with you."

"I love you, too. I'll find out about the furniture."

"If she is bringing furniture I'm sure there will be space in my parents new house so it will get used one way or another."

"Are they going to buy a place?"

"Sir David is already looking at brownstones. I'm not sure why since it is only the two of them."

"Maybe he's," he started and stopped.

"Finish it."

"I don't want you to freak out."

He knew that look well. There was no way he would get away with not telling her the rest. "Maybe he's trying to encourage you to have kids, so they'd have room for them."

"Thank you."

"You're not freaking out?"

"I'm not against having children but the only man I would have them with is you and until very recently that wasn't even a possibility. Are you freaking out?"

He was quiet and she could see him thinking about what she'd said. After a minute he looked at her and said, "no, I'm not freaking out. I like the idea, I think."

"Keep thinking," she said. "Do you have food here, or do we have to order?"

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes, I don't think I've eaten since breakfast."

"Did you have something with Jim?"

"Just coffee."

"Okay, let's go see what we've got," he said getting out of bed and grabbing his boxers.

She grabbed his button down and only buttoned two of the middle buttons. She was rolling the sleeves up when she saw him watching her. "This okay?"

"You don't know how okay," he whispered.

She could she the beginnings of an erection. "You like me in your clothes."

"I certainly do," he said and leaned down to kiss her. Without her heels she was shorter than normal.

Her stomach growled and he pulled away from her. "Food, I got it, you're hungry."

Before he could turn away she pulled him back to her and rubbed his partial erection. "God, Mac…that's not going to get you food."

She smiled at him and dropped to her knees. Her hands were on his hips and pulled his boxers back off of his hips. She nibbled at the base of his cock and licked her way to his head, which she sucked on gently.

His hands were on her shoulders and his head was thrown backwards. "Mac."

With one hand she played with his balls and with the other she squeezed the base of his penis as she ran her mouth and tongue all along his shaft.

His hand left her shoulder and was running through her hair. "Oh God…."

She took his length into her mouth and slowly let him withdraw. When he almost popped out of her mouth she sank down again.

He could see her breasts through his open shirt and how her nipples were engorged. He slipped a hand into the shirt and roughly caressed her and pulled on her nipple.

When she moaned she had him deep in her mouth, so he felt the vibration of her moan all through his penis. He didn't let women do this for him; only Mackenzie was ever allowed to pleasure him this way. Maybe it was the trust he had in her, he wasn't sure. But, damn, it felt good.

Her pace wasn't steady and it was about to drive him mad and he knew she was doing it on purpose. She would get him used to one pace and she'd change it up when he was almost there. She knew exactly what she was doing to him.

When she looked up at him his head was thrown back but he'd kept his hand on her breast. His other hand was helping keep his balance by holding onto her shoulder.

She let his penis pop out of her mouth and she moved to take his balls into her mouth.

"Mackenzie," he warned.

She knew he was close and heard in in his voice, too. While she suckled on his balls, she kept her hand moving up and down his shaft, speeding up to give him the most pleasure.

"Fuck, oh God."

She brought her mouth back to his penis so he would come in her mouth. Her suction increased, as did the action of her hand on his shaft. She felt his balls pull up and then he was coming with a shout. She placed her arm around his hips to help hold him steady and when he'd finished he pulled her up to kiss him. He wasn't used to the taste but it wasn't bad. He broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers. "That felt amazing, Mac."

"It was supposed to and I'm glad you enjoyed that," she said smiling, pulling him against her.

They stood there holding one another knowing that their future was just beginning.


End file.
